


Prince Eren

by powblam



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anastatia AU, Could this be considered Fantasy?, Fluff and Angst, I tried to keep it in character, M/M, Royalty, Slow Build, So OOC warning... maybe, Some magic, but I don't think I did, ereri, or something like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 16:30:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1864656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/powblam/pseuds/powblam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of the movie Anastasia:</p><p>Eren loses his childhood memories, and sets out to find his past. Along the way he meets Levi and Hanji who are looking for the lost prince for a hefty reward. They believe Eren is the lost prince, and after some convincing, Eren joins the two on an adventure to find out who he really is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prince Eren

**Author's Note:**

> One day, I was thinking about the movie Anastasia when the idea of re-writing the story with Levi and Eren came to mind. I postponed my other story in order to write this really long one-shot. The intro to the story is written through Mikasa's POV, then the rest is in third person. If you've seen the movie, here is a characters list of who represents who:
> 
> Characters:  
> Tsar Nicholas II-Grisha Jaeger  
> Alexandra Feodorovna (Wife of Nicholas)-Carla Jaeger  
> Anastasia-Eren Jaeger  
> Dowager Empress Marie Feodorovna (Grandmother of Anastasia)-Mikasa  
> Dimitri-Levi  
> Vladimir-Hanji Zoë  
> Rasputin-Kaney  
> Sophie-Armin Arlert
> 
> Please enjoy!

On that day, my family received a grim reminder of the power of a revolution. We were reminded of the people of Russia who were forced to live under nothing but a ripped up, dirty sheet as they starved, and slowly perish as their ruler lived a life of lavish luxury, with a full stomach, and no worries.

The air was chilly and snow slowly began to fall as carriages pulled up to the grand palace where we resided. Anyone and everyone who was at the top of the social ladder were gathering at the palace for a ball--a going away gathering--for my father, Grisha Jaeger, who was going to Paris for a few months for ‘important business.’ 

Within minutes, there were people gathered on the ballroom floor, dancing in sync to the flowing music. I observed all the people as they seemed to be having the time of their lives. My mother, Carla--also known to the country as Queen Jaeger--stood beside me with her back straight, and her chin held high. She was wearing a maroon colored dress that was wrapped fittingly around her upper body, and poofed the rest of the way down. The sleeves of the dress ended at her elbows, and at the end of the sleeves were white ruffles. Her dark brown hair was lazily tied to the side but still looked elegant. One of our servants insisted that she put her hair in an up-do, but my mother wasn't the biggest fan of fancy hair do’s--she thought everyone should be grateful she even wore such a formal dress. 

It didn't take long for my father to show up--it was his party after all. Tsar Grisha Jaeger came to the ball wearing the customary military attire that any Tsar should wear. His top was white with buttons starting at his collar to the bottom and had numerous medals pinned to it. Black slacks were chosen that complimented the top perfectly. His brown locks were neatly parted in the middle, and any loose hairs were tucked behind his ears. 

Father took his place next to mother, and gave her a light peck on the cheek as she smiled and greeted him. They both stood and watched the festivities go about on the dance floor. Mother turned her head to the left, then the right, searching for something--or someone.

“Mikasa, where is your brother?” Carla asked as she looked down at me.

“He is still getting ready,” I answered with my small reply. Carla let out an irritated sigh and started gruffing about how Eren, “Had all day to get ready,” and, “I told that boy not to be late.” 

Father placed a hand on mother's shoulder to reassure her that everything would be fine. As if on cue, Eren came running towards us. After taking all that time to get ready, Eren wore a dark green, button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up, and black slacks that matched fathers. His brown hair showed no sign of being touched by a comb.

“Mom! Dad!” The ten year old boy yelled in an excited tone as he tackled Carla, trapping her in a bear hug. After hugging his mother, Eren moved on to his dad, who picked him up and swung him around in the air. Grisha set Eren down, then knelt down so he was face-to-face with Eren.

“My son,” Grisha began, “As you know, I will be going to Paris for a while. It may take some time, but soon you will be able to join me,” Grisha said as he pulled something from his pocket. “I want you to take this. It’s a key belonging to the room you will have once we meet again. Keep this with you everywhere you go, as a reminder that you will soon be home with me.” 

Grisha held up a gold key that was already fastened to a silky, black string. Eren’s aqua eyes glowed as his father tied the end of the necklace around Eren’s neck. With a small hand, Eren held the key, eyeing it with fascination. The little boy gave his father a crushing hug while spewing out his gratitude and love for his father. Grisha let out a warm laugh, returning the hug to his son. 

From afar, a small, thin, pale boy was watching as he munched on a piece of bread. He brushed his black hair out of his face as he glanced between the son and father. Oh, how he wished he could live that kind of life--having anything you could want at the tip of your fingers without worrying about the cost. The pale boy was jealous of the bright eyed boy, who didn't know the harsh reality of life. Cold grayish blue eyes glared at the two, until someone grabbed him harshly at his shoulders. 

“Levi! What did I tell you about sneaking off?! We need you in the kitchen. And, what is this? A piece of bread? Did you steal this? Stupid kid,” a chunky man snarled as he dragged Levi back to the kitchen to finish his chores. 

The night continued on with dancing, singing, and celebration. Eren tried to persuade me to dance with him, but I declined. Instead, he asked my mother, and after accepting the dance, the two danced in a goofy manner. I couldn't help but giggle at how silly they both looked, and revel in how wonderful the ball was turning out. Until a woman screamed at the other side of the ballroom.

Following the scream, the guests started murmuring quietly to each other as they made a path for someone that was walking toward my family and I. An eerie aura fell over the ballroom as the person got closer and closer.

“Kaney!” My father screamed as his eyes squinched in recognition and face twisted in disgust. Eren tried to follow our father who suddenly stormed forward, but my mother held him close. When I looked over to my mother, those golden eyes that always showed love were displaying fear. I turned my head back to the scene that was unfolding before our eyes. 

“It’s nice to see you too, Grisha. I can’t believe I wasn't invited to this ball. It looks so fun, so…. alive,” Kaney pronounced slowly and chillingly, making my body shiver.

“I banned you from ever stepping in this palace, let alone this city. Why the hell are you here?!” My father demanded from this ‘Kaney’ man.

A creepy chuckle escaped the man as he lifted a relique in front of his face. The relique had a light green mist floating around in a glass tube. Snakes and skulls were scattered all over the tube, and there was a string tied to the top, creating a handle for the object. Kaney traced a finger over the relique as his chuckling died down, looking at my father, and a devilish smirk plastered on his face. 

“It’s simple. I’m finally getting ‘my souls worth,’” Kaney announced in a menacing tone. At that same moment, yelling erupted from outside, and the palace began to rumble. The guests became frantic and started darting in every direction, looking for the nearest exit. My father turned to my mother, Eren and I. Although his face showed no sign of fear, his eyes said differently. His eyes told me he was at a loss, he didn't know what to do; he was powerless. 

“Carla! Take the kids and get out of here!” My father commanded at us. The screaming from outside grew, the revolution was growing. My mother opened her mouth to say something, but hesitated. 

“Now!” My father shouted as he pointed in the opposite direction. My mother’s eyes were filling with tears, but she nodded a silent reply, grabbed Eren and I, and ran out of the ballroom. I could hear people crying and yelling like never before. There were people everywhere, running for their lives, but not knowing where to go. As we turned into the hallway leading to the front doors of the palace, we found people--protesters--killing anyone they saw. The mob spotted us, and charged forward. My mom pulled us into a different direction as we tried fleeing from the rioters but eventually stopped us, and knelt down before Eren and I.

“Eren, Mikasa, you two need to live on. Find a way out of here, and survive.”

“But mom!-” Eren’s protests were cut short.

“Eren! Listen to me for once!” Our mother blurted over the screaming and crying. “There should be a back door by the kitchen somewhere. Find it. Mikasa, please take care of Eren! You two will need each other now,” Gunshots were getting closer to us now, and mother looked at me with pleading eyes. “Go! Now!” 

My mom screamed those two words as she pushed us away from her. I took Eren’s hand and began running down the hall and to the kitchen. Eren's screams and protests couldn't deter me from keeping the last person I have safe. I tightened my grip and ran faster, adrenaline fueling my body. When we turned the corner, we heard my mother say something briefly before gunshots silenced her. 

I kept on running while Eren started sobbing. My head started to hurt as a wave of panic came over me as I didn't know where I was going. I knew I had to find the kitchen, but I didn't know where that was. The palace was too big, and I didn't live here for too long. Eren was too overwhelmed by grief to give out any hints or directions so I stopped in my tracks and looked around frantically, trying to find something to help lead me to the kitchen. 

“Psst.” I heard behind me faintly. I looked around, and found a tiny boy with black hair standing near a room, beckoning me toward him. When I approached, he began talking quietly.

“I know a way out. Follow me,” He told me, and ushered us down the hall. I followed the short boy closely, trusting that he would keep us safe.

We ran for a few minutes until we reached Eren’s room. The boy entered cautiously and went over to part of the wall by Eren’s bed. Hiding behind the bed stand, there was a light brown square barely jutting out of the wall. The boy grabbed the square, and opened it, revealing a small, dark, tunnel. The black haired boy looked at me and told me that this was a secret way out. I didn't know--nor did I care--how this boy knew this, but I thanked him, and turned to Eren who was still out of it. I was about to start talking when a loud voice echoed in the hallway, followed by many footsteps. 

“Hurry!” The boy demanded as he began to push Eren in, and I followed. I looked behind me, expecting the boy to follow, but instead, the square door was shut in my face. I knew I couldn't go back now. I had to keep moving forward to protect Eren. 

After some time crawling through this dark tunnel, Eren and I reached the end. We had reached the end and ended up outside of the gates of the palace. I grabbed Eren’s hand and we ran away to the train station. With the revolution igniting, I knew it would be dangerous for us to stay in the city. 

As Eren and I were running over a bridge, we heard a dark chuckle. In an instant, Kaney appeared in front of us and was grabbing Eren.

“No! Let go!” Eren screamed as he tried kicking and punching, but to no avail. 

“You’ll never escape me, child” Kaney claimed as he carried my small brother, and hoisted him over the edge of the bridge by his neck. As a wave of adrenaline swept over me, I punched Kaney in the stomach with all of my might. His grip on Eren loosened enough for me to pull him out of Kaney’s death grip and back onto solid ground. As Kaney held his stomach, Eren and I continued running to the station.

I heard the train whistle, signaling it’s departure. When Eren and I arrived, the end of the train was rolling by. I hopped on the end and turned back to help Eren. By this time, the train started picking up speed, and Eren was an arms length away from me. I reached my arm out, and so did he. Our fingertips brushed past each other the first time, but on the second try, I was able to grab his hand. I tried to pull him onto the train, but the train kept on speeding up, making it difficult to pull Eren. His bright eyes glimmered with fear as he said something I couldn't understand. Before I could ask him what he said, he tripped and I could hear his head slap against the ground. 

“Eren!” I cried out as a random passenger pulled me away into the train. And just like that, Eren was gone. He disappeared before my very eyes. I told Carla I would protect him, and yet I let him slip away from my grasp. I never saw him again.

~~~~ 10 years later ~~~~

The town of St. Petersburg became gray and gloomy after the Russian revolution, but the town continued to stay alive with gossip. St. Petersburg always had something buzzing around and the rumor that recently picked up was the biggest the town had ever talked about. Rumor had it that, although the Tsar and his wife were killed 10 years ago, his son may still be alive. His adopted sister, Mikasa, was willing to pay a pretty hefty sum of money to anyone who can find and return Eren to her.

Levi was walking through the towns market, looking at things he couldn't waste his money on. While looking at a necklace stand, he heard two women talking about the current rumor.

“What? The son survived? Wow. And how much is the sis offerin’?” One of the women asked.

“I don’t really know, but from what I heard, it’s enough to make anyone a royal! Imagine that,” The other woman explained to her friend. When the two women walked away, the light bulb went off in Levi’s head. A small smirk made it’s way to his face as he left in search for Hanji.

Levi walked down an alleyway and stopped at an old door. He knocked three times, and whispered 'wings' against the door. After hearing a few clicks, the door was opened and a tall woman with messy brown hair tied in a ponytail, and glasses that looked more like goggles was standing on the other side. 

“Why, hello Levi! What brings you here?” She questioned the shorter man. 

“I have a plan that could make us rich. Now let me in so I can fill you in,” Levi told her as he looked around to make sure no one was following. Hange stepped aside, giving Levi room to enter. She shut the door as quietly as possible before turning to Levi.

“So, do tell!” Hanji demanded excitedly. 

“Have you heard the rumor going around town? Grisha’s son may still be alive. The adopted sister, Mikasa, is willing to pay a lot of money to who ever finds Eren.” Levi explained to Hanji, in turn giving Levi a puzzled look.

“Okay… So what? We don’t have Eren.”

“So,” Levi continued, “That’s why we find someone to act like Eren. We will teach them everything about the royal family and hand them over to Mikasa. They have a happy reunion, and we get all that money. It will be the greatest con in history,” Levi finished and looked at the taller woman. She bursted out laughing at the ridiculous idea and gripped her stomach. However, Levi didn't find any of this funny, so he kicked the crazy lady in the leg. After howling in pain, Hanji settled down and looked at Levi.

“Oh, you’re being serious? Do you think it will actually work? Well… for starters, what do we know about the royal family?” Hanji questioned. Levi raised an eyebrow to her, and shook his head. 

“Are you forgetting I use to live and work for that damn family? I think I know about as much as both of those kids.” Levi replied, which made Hanji’s face light up. She playfully smacked her face and made the remark “how could I forget!” 

Levi looked at Hanji with a serious face. “So, what do you say? Are you in?” 

“Well duh! How could I pass up something like this?” Hanji answered as she bounced in her spot. With that, Levi revealed the first part of the plan.

“OK. Good. We are going to have to find a secret place to have the auditions, and we are going to have to buy some cheap knock-offs to pass for the real deal stuff. Like jewelry, clothing, you get the point.”

~~~~

“It’s two years past your time! You should be lucky I let you stay that much longer,” An old hag yelled as she pushed Eren out of the orphanage.

“Yeah, yeah. I know,” his low, exasperated voice chimed in.

“Now, you can go and find what door that key unlocks. I won’t have to hear that anymore; thank God!” The hag cheered while Eren mocked her with his hands, using one as a puppet saying every word she said. This earned him a slap to the back of the head.

“I will find that door, you just wait!” The twenty year old man announced as the old woman walked back into the orphanage. With a huff, Eren began walking forward, hoping to find something on the way. Eren was walking for only minutes but it felt like hours. Eren thought about where he should go now. The thing was, he didn't have any clue on where to start. He barely traveled out of the orphanage and when he did leave, he could only go to the front gates. Here he was; Eren, twenty years old, and didn't have a clue on how to live on his own. 

Eren was brought to the orphanage ten years ago. He remembers someone waking him up, and telling him to get off the tracks. He can’t remember anything before that, so he doesn't remember how he even got there. A kind lady who was there when he woke up listened to his story and recommended he went to the orphanage. After eight years of living there, he was suppose to leave, but he somehow convinced the old lady to let him stay. Now, two years later, he is wandering around and looking for something, anything. Eren’s feet began to ache as he came to the edge of a cliff. When he approached the edge, his jaw dropped. There in front of him was a town; a place to begin a new life. Now he just had to find a way around this cliff.

~~~~

With the help from some people Hanji knew, she was granted access to part of the deserted palace to do the auditions. 

“Why the palace, of all places?” Levi asked as they approached the abandoned place. 

“I thought it would help the actors get more into character!” The wacky woman said as she removed a board and entered inside, with Levi following behind. 

Many different kinds of people showed up to the auditions, but none of them fit the part. The last person was a wreck. She had a horrible brown haired wig on that kept on falling off, her voice was too high pitched, and she stuttered a lot. 

Levi let out a heavy sigh as he straightened the papers in his hands. “That wasn't what I had in mind,” he decided after thinking for a few seconds. Hanji giggled and hummed in agreement. 

“Well, this was harder than I thought. For now, let’s get out of here. I don’t feel like staying here any longer,” The raven haired man told Hanji as he stood up from his spot. 

~~~~

“Go to Levi. Do the audition. Go to Paris. Wait… what?” Eren told himself as he walked along a sidewalk. “That’s what the creepy woman told me, but that doesn't make any sense. Any way, why am I even looking for this ‘Levi’ person? Oh yeah, that’s right. He is my ticket to Paris.” 

Eren shook his head and laughed a little. Here he was, lost and talking to himself in the biggest--well, the only--city he had ever been to. As he kept on walking, he came across a boarded up door that belonged to a seemingly abandoned building.

“Why does this look so familiar?” Eren mumbled to himself as he tried peeking through the boards, but couldn't see anything. He grabbed a board, and began tugging at it. After a few tugs, the board didn't budge. He re-gripped the board, and used all his strength to pull it off. It worked, but he took off all the boards instead of just one. Eren tumbled backwards holding one board as the rest of the boards fell around him. Quickly, he looked around to see if anyone saw what just happened, then ran into the building. 

‘Well, might as well look around’ Eren thought to himself when he entered, looking around and realizing he was in a hallway. The hallway seemed to stretch out forever. As he slowly started walking forward, Eren ventured deeper into the abandoned palace, turning left and right into different hallways until he came to a big open room.

“I swear I’ve seen this before,” Eren whispered to himself as he looked around. The room was massive, and not to mention luxurious. Big windows surrounded the room, and the ceiling was decorated with paintings of little angels flying around. The floor was covered in expensive wood that still kept it’s glossy shine. He walked down the red carpeted steps that led down to the floor. Eren reached for his key, and began to fiddle with it as his eyes wandered around. 

“Ow!” He hissed as a sudden migraine came out of nowhere. He brought his hand to his temple and massaged it a little, hoping that would relieve some of the pain. As Eren got closer to the middle of the room, his migraine got worse. In the distance, Eren could hear music playing. ‘What the… why is there music playing?’ He thought.

When he turned around to find the source, he saw numerous people entering the room. These people were dressed in fancy suits and dresses. The men in the room had their hair combed back and kept in place with gel, and the women all had their hair up in some kind of fancy style. People were gathering on the floor where Eren stood, and began dancing in sync. As some people walked by, they would bow to Eren and greet him. 

“Uh… what?” Eren said in a confused tone. He was lost. How did these people see him? Where did they come from? As Eren looked around the room, everything seemed to come to life. The room was bright and lively as the floor filled with people dancing and singing. One girl came up to Eren, and offered her hand to dance. 

“Oh, I don’t dance,” He tried to reply before he was pulled close to her and started spinning around. ‘What the hell is going on? Who are you? What the hell?’ Eren wanted to say, but decided to keep his thoughts to himself. He spun around with the stranger for a little bit before he was handed to another stranger and started dancing with her. As if on cue, he stopped spinning, and so did the others dancing. They all faced the other side of the room and were watching something. Eren slowly turned around, and let out a small gasp as he spotted what everyone was looking at. 

On the other side of the room, there stood a man with brunette hair, glasses and royal clothing. Next to the man stood a woman with dark brown hair that was tied loosely to the side. She had a warm smile on, and her golden eyes seemed to glow. And lastly, next to the woman was a little girl, who looked to be around ten years old. Her black hair fell over her shoulders and her eyes were a cool gray. A small smile was on her lips. A wave of pain went through Eren’s head upon looking at the three. He rubbed his temple again, trying to get rid of the pain for just a moment so he could concentrate on what was happening.

The man began to walk forward, and the people moved out of the way for him. Eren’s body reacted before he could register what was happening and started walking toward the man. He could hear his name being called faintly in the distance. 

“Eren,” a deep, warm voice called out to him. The voice kept on calling his name with every step he took, getting closer to the man. Eren slowed to a stop as he finally stood in front of the mystery man. The man was a few inches taller than Eren, and also had the same colored eyes as him; a bright turquoise. A smile appeared on the man’s face, and he brought his hand to Eren’s head. The man ruffled his hair lightly while he looked at Eren. The bright eyed royal moved Eren’s hair away from his forehead, leaned forward and placed a loving peck on the bare forehead. After the royal pulled away, Eren slowly fell to his knees. Any strength he had was gone, and it felt like someone was smashing his head with a hammer. Once again, he heard his name being called.

‘Who are you?’ Eren tried to say, but no words came out. 

“Hey!” A loud boom came from behind Eren. Eren gasped, and everything before him disappeared. Eren looked around the room and it was the same as when he first arrived: dark and gloomy. 

“What are you doing here?” The voice called out to Eren. Eren turned around and saw a short man with a neat, black undercut standing on the other side of the room. Next to him was a tall woman with a messy brown ponytail and glasses.

'Oh shit. How long have they been there?' Eren wondered. The short man began walking towards Eren. All Eren thought at the time was 'run.’ He bolted upright and began sprinting towards four thrones, where the royals stood not too long ago.

"Hey! Wait!" Eren heard the man yell. Eren ran up the steps and turned left into a very short hallway. Eren cursed his luck for choosing the hall with the dead end. When he arrived at the dead end, he could hear footsteps rapidly approaching. Eren let out a sigh, and turned around to face the two. 

"Hey! Hold on!" The black haired man told Eren after catching up. "How did you get.... in...." Levi tried asking, but something caught his eye as he looked at the boy. 

There was a family portrait behind the boy, and he was standing perfectly next to the lost prince, Eren Jaeger. The two looked identical except the boy in front of him was much older, and had unique greenish blue eyes while the portrait of the prince had golden eyes that matched his mothers. 

"Well.... what?" The bright eyed boy asked as he noticed the short man looking at him funny. The man coughed, then pulled the wacky looking woman close. 

"Hanji, look at the portrait, then at the boy," Levi whispered into her ear, and pulled away to watch her reaction. 

"Huh?" Hanji sounded as she looked over at the picture. After a few minutes of glancing back and forth between the painting and actual boy, her eyes lit up as she realized what Levi noticed. 

“Yes… Yes!” she praised while looking at the kid with sparkling eyes. ‘Eek!’ Eren thought of the weird sparkled eyed woman in front of him. 

“Okay, I don’t know what you’re looking at or what’s going on, but I’m going to leave, and we are going to act like this never happened,” Eren declared just as he started walking forward, trying to get away from the odd duo. In an instant, there was a head of black hair under Eren’s chin. Eren huffed in annoyance and tried walking around the obstacle, but the short man stepped into his path once again. 

“Okay, really,” Eren blurted out, as his patience was running low. The man began to walk slowly around Eren, eyes roaming around his body. Eren noticed this, and a light shade of red made it’s way onto Eren’s cheeks. “What are you looking at?” 

“What’s your name?” The man asked while his eyes continued wandering. 

“Tell me your name first,” Eren demanded of the shorter man. 

“Levi. Now, your name?” Levi revealed. Eren let out a sigh, and gave out his name. 

“Eren,” he mumbled. Levi stopped in his tracks, and a squeak made it’s way out of Hanji’s mouth. 

“Eren,” Levi repeated, and received a nod from Eren. “What’s your last name?” Levi eyed the boy suspiciously. 

Eren let out a nervous laugh while his eyes looked everywhere but at Levi. “Yeah, about that… I don’t have one. Or at least I don’t remember it. My memories of my childhood are a little fuzzy,” Eren glanced at Levi to see his reaction. Instead of the reaction Eren had pictured--Levi giving him a skeptical look--Levi displayed a small smirk, and his eyes had a mischievous glint. 

Eren looked at Levi with confusion written all over his face. “Why does my name concern you?” 

“How old are you?” Levi shot back, ignoring Eren’s question. 

“Hey, wait, just a minute! I asked you a que-”

“How. Old. Are. You.” he repeated, emphasizing every word. Eren looked at Levi with the meanest look he could make, but it didn't compare to the glare that Levi seemed to have perfected.

“Twenty. I’m twenty years old. Anything else you want to know?” Eren asked in a sarcastic tone. 

“No, that’s quite enough,” Levi answered. Eren let out a sigh of relief, knowing he didn't have to answer any more questions. But now it was his turn to ask the questions. 

“Like I asked earlier, Why does my name, and age, concern you?” 

The mischievous look returned to Levi’s face. “Well, you see that boy in the portrait behind you?” Levi paused as Eren turned around to look at the picture. “He is Prince Eren Jaeger. Ten years ago, he went missing after the Russian revolution. Now his adopted sister, Mikasa, is looking for him,” Levi continued. Eren tilted his head to the side like a confused puppy.

“Well, how does that have anything to do with me?” 

Levi gave Eren a bored look, and continued explaining. “For starters, you both share the same name. You are the same age the prince should be right now, and you said earlier you didn't have any memories of your childhood, correct?” 

“Well, I do have this,” Eren revealed the key hanging around his neck. “I've had this for as long as I can remember. Every time I look at it, I think of Paris. I think it’s part of my memory I lost somehow. This key has something to do with Paris, I know it. I just need to get there and find out.” 

“What a coincidence,” Levi said while admiring the golden key “Hanji and I were on our way to Paris. Oh, by the way, that weird looking woman is Hanji,” Levi tilted his head in the direction where Hanji stood. She waved her hand wildly at Eren, who waved slowly in return. “And we do have three tickets….” Levi continued. Eren’s eyes grew as he listened to the raven haired man. 

“But, the third ticket is for the prince,” Levi admitted to Eren, who looked deflated hearing the news. 

“Well, what good is that to me then?” Eren complained. 

“Hanji and I are looking for the missing prince, and I believe we have found him,” Levi informed.

“What…. wait, what?” Eren’s mouth hung slightly opened. "You think that I am the missing prince, Eren Jaeger?” Eren was baffled at the assumption.

Levi rubbed his forehead and let out a heavy sigh.

“Didn't you hear what I pointed out earlier? The name, the age, the memory loss? You look like a spitting image of the boy, and you don’t know who you are, or where you came from.” 

“Along with that," Hanji finally decided to join in "No one knows what happened to the prince, hence the word 'missing.'

“Yeah, no. I am not the prince,” Eren objected to the accusations. Hanji looked at Eren with weeping eyes. Levi grabbed Hanji by her arm, and began dragging her away.

“Well then, I guess we have no business with you. The third ticket is for the prince, and only the prince,” Levi called out as he walked away with Hanji in hand. 

Hanji looked back and forth between Levi and Eren before whispering to Levi, “What the hell are you doing? Eren fit the role perfectly!” 

Levi brought his hand up to his mouth, putting his pointer finger in front of his lips, hushing the woman. He slowed down his walking pace, and signaled Hanji to do the same. 

As the duo walked away, Eren turned around to look at the painting one last time. The same three royals that were in the ballroom were in the picture, except there was a small boy included. Eren admitted to himself that the boy did look like him. Although he had the same eyes as the man--the king--in the picture, the lost prince shared his eye color with the woman--the queen--who had big, golden eyes. Eren extended a hand forward, touching the cheek of the boy in the portrait. ‘Could I really be him?’ Eren thought to himself. He pulled his hand back, and clenched his hands into fists before turning around. 

“Hey! Wait!” Eren yelled to the duo who had just set foot on the ballroom floor. Levi hid a small smirk that dared to cross his face.

“Hm? Did you say something?” Levi stopped, and turned around to face the young man. 

“I don’t know anything about my past, and no one knows what happened to the prince… So I could be the lost prince…” Eren drifted off.

“Yes, that’s what we were trying to tell you earlier.” Levi reminded while looking unamused. Eren sighed and continued talking.

“So I go to Paris, and if Mikasa or whoever says I’m not the prince, then it’s a big misunderstanding, right? So no harm can come from me tagging along,” Eren concluded. 

“Exactly!” Hanji piped up. “But, if Mikasa does recognize you, that means you are the lost prince, and you will finally know who you are!” 

Levi nodded in agreement, and Eren’s face lit up with excitement. 

“May I present, Prince Eren Jaeger!” Hanji announced, bowing down in front of Eren. Eren laughed while Levi rolled his eyes.

“We are going to Paris!” Eren blurted out with happiness. 

“Okay kid, calm down,” Levi instructed, and received pouty looks from both Eren and Hanji. 

As the trio began leaving the ballroom floor, a sickly green bat hung from the ceiling, watching the young bright eyed boy. The bat stretched its wings out, and flew from it’s hiding spot. It made it’s way out of the building, into a body of water, and dug it’s way through the ground until it reached an open area. Lurking in the area was Kaney. The bat flew to the evil man, and took a seat upon the man’s shoulder. 

“So, Eren is still alive. I knew something was off,” The man stated. He held his relique up, and made a motion with his hand, summoning ghostly green bats out of the relique. Kaney let a toothy grin spread across his face as the bats flew around him. 

“Go, and fulfill your purpose. End the Jaeger blood line once and for all,” He commanded. The bats soared up, returning to the world of the living. Kaney watched them leave, and a dark chuckle left his mouth. 

~~~~

The train whistle blew as the train departed from the city, picking up speed. Hanji was filling out the traveling papers while Eren sat across from her, looking out the window. Levi carried their luggage into their tiny room, and took his time organizing the luggage in a neat fashion. After putting their bags away, Levi sat down next to Eren with a loud sigh. Eren glanced over at Levi, and proceeded to take out his key and fiddle with it.

“Don’t play with that thing,” Levi pointed out when he noticed the boy messing with it. “And, sit up straight, don’t slouch. I thought you were a prince.” 

“How do you know what a prince is supposed to act like?” Eren retorted.

“Kid, it’s my job to know this stuff,” Levi replied in a smooth tone. Eren sat up straight, and turned his body to face Levi.

“Hey Levi, do you really think I’m a prince?” Eren asked with a hint of doubt. 

Levi looked at the boy, who was waiting for an answer. “If I didn't, you wouldn't be here.”

“Then stop bossing me around!” Eren barked back at Levi. Both Levi and Hanji’s eyebrows shot up with shock. Hanji giggled at the statement, and Eren went back to messing with his key.

“Sure has a mind of his own,” Hanji chimed in. Levi squinted at the wacky woman. 

“It’s annoying.” Levi told her. Eren heard this, and quickly stuck his tongue out in a childish manner at Levi. As Levi turned his head, Eren looked away, playing with his key as if nothing happened. ‘Another point for Eren.’ Hanji thought to herself as a smile found it’s way onto her face. 

Some time had passed, and Eren was in the middle of reading a book when Levi entered the room. He took a seat across from Eren and let out a little cough before speaking. 

“Look. We got off on the wrong foot,” Levi began.

“Yes, we did,” Eren agreed as he looked away from his book. “But I accept your apology.”

“Woah, stop right there. Who said anything about an apology?” Levi protested. “I was just saying that w-”

Before Levi could finish his sentence, he was cut off by Eren. 

“Just don’t talk anymore, okay? Before you go and say something stupid,” Eren interjected. 

“Fine, I won’t talk. I’ll shut up if you shut up,” Levi blurted, giving Eren a look of disbelief. 

“Alright. I won’t talk,” Eren spoke gently as he set his book down next to him. 

“Fine,” Levi said.

“Fine,” Eren mocked.

“Fine!” Levi repeated.

“Fine!” Eren shot back. Levi huffed and turned his head to the side. The whole situation was getting out of hand. After a few silent seconds passed by, Eren finally spoke up.

“Will you miss it?” He asked Levi, who was busy staring at the door. Levi turned his attention to Eren.

“Miss what? Your voice?”

“No! Will you miss Russia?” Eren reworded his question.

Levi shook his head, “No, I won’t.”

“But, it’s your home,” Eren replied.

“It was a place in which I stayed. A place where I used to live. People move on, end of story.” 

“So, will you make Paris your home?” Eren kept going with the questions. 

“What’s with you and homes? That’s all you’re talking about,” Levi pointed out while he stretched his legs, resting them on the bench Eren was occupying. 

Eren stood from his spot as he spoke, “Well, you know it’s what every normal person wants,” Eren nudged Levi’s legs as a sign to move them. Levi didn't move an inch. 

“And second, it’s...” Eren began talking as he walked on the bench, around Levi’s legs,

“It’s.. I- uh- Gah! Just forget it!” Eren stuttered, stepping off of the bench.

“Fine!” Levi spat back

Eren threw his hands into the air in an angry manner “Ugh!” Eren grunted. Hanji entered the room at a perfect time to see the two men distraught and angry.

Eren turned to Hanji “Oh, thank God you’re here. Please get him out of here!” Eren pleaded to the woman. Hanji looked over at Levi who had his arms crossed and was staring out the window. 

“What did you do to the poor boy?” Hanji questioned the shorter man. 

Levi’s jaw fell a little at the question. “Me? It’s his fault!” Levi blamed the boy.

“Ha!” Eren threw his arms up as he stormed out of the room. Hanji watched the boy leave, and glanced over at Levi. 

“Unspoken love.” Hanji failed to whisper to herself.

Levi rolled his eyes, moving past Hanji and leaving the room. 

“I was just stating the obvious.” She continued.

The train continued on, nearing the next stop. Following close behind the train were Kaney’s bats. The bats soared to the engine of the train and entered the warm cart. After some shaking, the glowing green bats exited the cart, and began flying toward one of the many carts in the line. 

Hanji was walking back to the room with the traveling papers in hand. As she walked past a couple, she overheard their small talk.

“Huh, the papers were written in blue ink before, and now they’re red.”

“You must be imagining things. Come on.” 

Hanji peeked over one of the strangers shoulders, seeing that their papers were indeed red. She opened the papers she was carrying, and blue ink was scattered about the page. Her eyes widened at the sight, and Hanji darted back to the room as an employee was asking the passengers for their papers.

Hanji scurried into the room, only to find Levi looking over his papers and Eren sleeping peacefully on the booth.

“Did you notice it too?” Hanji spit out. Levi turned his head toward her and gave her a puzzled look. 

“Notice what?” 

“The papers are suppose to be in red. Our papers are blue. See the problem?” Hanji huffed and held up her papers. 

“Damn trains,” Levi gruffed as he stood up, and began grabbing the luggage. Hanji glanced out the door.

“I say we head to the the baggage cart before a guard comes for the papers,” Hanji suggested, but Levi was already a step ahead of her, ready to go. Levi turned to Eren, and shook him gently to wake the boy. Eren’s fist flew straight up, greeting Levi’s face. Levi hissed in pain as he put a hand over his face.

Eren’s eyes shot open, and he looked around frantically. He turned to the man and began apologizing. “Oh no! I’m sor-” but stopped himself after noticing it was only Levi. 

“Oh, it’s just you. Never mind.” 

“Come on. We have to go. Now,” Levi ignored what Eren had said, and held out his hand to the boy. Levi grabbed Eren’s hand, pulling him out of the room. They followed Hanji into a new cart--the baggage cart. Levi looked around at the cart while Eren proceeded to shut the door. Hanji shivered due to the low temperature in the cart. She started rubbing her hands across her arms, trying to warm herself up.

“The poor boy is gonna freeze in here!” Hanji quietly exclaimed to Levi who was setting their luggage down. 

“He can handle himself,” Was Levi’s answer. Eren’s eyes wandered the room before looking at Hanji and Levi. 

Eren folded his arms across his chest “The baggage cart, huh?” the boy asked. Hanji put on a wide, fake grin, while Levi shrugged his shoulders. 

Eren tilted his head to the side, and asked another question “There wouldn't happen to be anything wrong with our traveling papers, right?” 

“Of course not, my dear prince!” Hanji insisted. “We just didn't want you to mingle with those commoners, that’s all!” Hanji tried reassuring, but failed.

While the trio settled into their ‘new room’ the bright green bats dove under the moving cart going to the heavy coupler that connected the carts. An explosion erupted from the coupler, opening up a large hole in the baggage cart, and separated that cart from the rest of the train. The baggage cart shook vigorously, making the trio fall to the floor. 

“What was that?” Levi had to scream out due to all of the chaos. Hanji steadied herself upright, and looked at the gaping hole that was left. She saw the other carts of the train moving farther and farther away from them. 

“I don’t know, but there goes the dining cart!” She wailed at the loss.

“What the fuck, Hanji?! That’s all you care about?” Levi hollered at the crazy woman who didn't seem to realize their current situation. 

“Yes! I’m starving!” 

“Get off of me!” Eren demanded from Levi. 

“I’m trying!” Levi replied while struggling to push off the luggage that fell on top of him. ‘Damn, what do people have in these bags?’ Levi thought to himself.

Hanji caught something out of the corner of her eye; a bright light. She walked to the opposite side of the cart, and peeked out the door to the engine. 

“Uhh… Levi?” 

Levi finally stood on his own two feet, and reached a hand out to help Eren. “What is it?” 

“I think something happened--or is happening--to the engine.” Hanji informed the shorter man while watching sparks of fire shoot out from the engine. Levi pushed her out of the way, and opened the door to get a better view. 

Levi took his coat off and handed it to Eren, then rolled up his white sleeves. “Something isn’t right. I’ll go check," Levi told the two as he jumped onto the ladder leading to the top of the engine. 

He climbed the ladder, and moved to the front of the engine, trying his best to keep his balance on top of the wobbly train. Levi jumped down to the engine and was greeted by a blast of heat. Levi grunted as he covered his face, shielding his eyes from the bright orange burner in front of him. “Is anyone here?” he briefed out loud as he observed the engine. As his eyes travel around, Levi spotted a thermometer with a hiss coming from it, and the red pointer at the very last number before the engine bursted into a ball of flames. 

Eren’s head turned left and right as he noticed the train picking up speed. There was a short pause before Levi jumped down from the engine, landing right in front of Eren. Eren let out a small gasp at the sudden appearance. Levi pushed past Eren and Hanji as he informed them on the status of the engine.

“So, no one is running the train. And the engine is on fire.” 

“Well, what do we do?” Eren wailed.

“We will have to jump," Levi concluded while making his way over to the side door of the cart, pulling it open. 

Eren and Levi looked out the door as their eyes wandered down to the ground that was hundreds of feet below them.

"You first,” Eren spoke shakily when he made up his mind. 

Levi was silent for a few seconds as he came up with another plan. 

“Okay then, we will have to unhook this cart from the engine," Levi spoke apprehensively as he told Eren and Hanji the next step. The glowing bats suddenly went for the coupler and melted it, making it impossible to unhook. 

Levi ran out of the cart to the coupler. “Give me something, like a wrench.” Levi ordered to Hanji, who spotted a toolbox. She moved a few tools around before finding a suitable wrench. 

“Try this!” Hanji shouted as the roar of the boxcar became louder, handing over the wrench. Levi looked at the coupler, and realized he couldn't really do anything with the damn thing. Levi took the wrench, and smacked it against the coupler, hoping it would somehow break. He repeated this over and over until the wrench was bent out of shape.

Seeing that the wrench wasn't working, Eren walked around the cart, searching for something to break the coupler. His eyes fell upon a box with big red letters on the top saying: Danger! Explosives. Eren raised his eyebrows at the box. 

“Damn it! I need something else!” Levi yelled after inspecting the deformed wrench. Eren stepped into the doorway, and handed Levi a stick of dynamite that was lit and ready. 

Levi eyed the dynamite for a second. “Or we can use this.” Levi found a small hole in the melted coupler and stuffed the stick of dynamite in it. “Go!” Levi screamed as he bolted away from the explosive. Eren and Hanji ran to the other side of the cart and hid behind some stacked boxes, with Levi right behind them. Levi wrapped his arm protectively around Eren while Hanji did the same to the two boys. 

A loud boom echoed through the cart as the coupler was blown off, separating the rapid engine from the baggage cart. Hanji got up from her spot, and went to the emergency brake. Levi found a towel and began putting out a small flame. 

Hanji struggled to turn the brake on. “The brake… won’t… turn!” Hanji grunted.

After the flame was put out, Levi turned his attention to Hanji. “Turn harder!” he commanded. Hanji re-gripped the brake, and turned it with all of her might. The brake moved, but not because she got it turning. Instead, she pulled the brake clean off. “Oh shit” she uttered to herself while holding the handle in front of her face. Levi witnessed the brake being ripped off, and groaned to himself. Eren walked over with wide eyes as he glanced at the broken brake. 

“It’s fine. There is plenty of distance. We’ll coast to a stop eventually.” Levi tried to reassure Eren and Hanji. On cue, another boom shook the cart, and sent Hanji, Levi and Eren falling in different directions. The bats Kaney sent had manifested into one giant green creature, and ripped up the bridge that the cart was fast approaching. 

When the trio were standing upright again, they looked to the source of the blast. All three of them gasped when their eyes found the newly broken bridge. 

“So, what was that again, about how we will coast to a stop?” Eren reminded Levi, who was still looking at the fallen bridge. Levi clicked his tongue once and turned around, spotting a grappling hook connected to heavy chains in the corner of the cart. 

“Hanji, come help me. I have a plan.” Levi hollered out, but received a startling scream instead. Somehow, Hanji had managed to trip backwards into an empty box. Eren rubbed his temple and walked over to Levi. 

Levi noticed Eren approach, “I asked for Hanji, not you.” 

“Well, she is doing something else at the moment.”

“Give me the chain.” He instructed before sighing heavily and waving his hand around. Eren brought the heavy chain over and handed the chain to Levi. Levi began wrapping it securely under the train. A shard from the bottom of the cart fell. It shot it’s way toward Levi, who managed to dodge the object, but lost his grip. 

“No!” He blurted while reaching a frantic hand up, trying to grab anything. Eren saw the frantic hand and heard the cry from Levi. Eren stretched his arm out, grasping Levi’s hand and pulled the man up, so they were face-to-face. A small gasp left Eren’s mouth as him and Levi's eyes connected. They stayed like this: gripping hands and long gazes until another piece of the train broke off, and tumbled into a tree. 

“Huh, that could have been you.” Eren added as the two watched the piece. Eren stood up, and helped Levi back into the cart. Levi quickly dusted himself off.

“If we survive this, remind me to thank you," Levi grumbled to the boy. As the train sped forward to the bridge, Levi and Eren had the other chains on the edge of the cart. The plan was to push the chains off the edge, and the grappling hook would catch the tracks, halting the cart. 

“Brace yourselves.” Levi warned as he and Eren pushed the remaining chains off the cart. The chains unraveled, and the hook moved a little before hooking onto the tracks. Instead of what Levi thought would happen, the tracks were lifted right off the ground, and were being dragged along by the hook. The uplifting tracks caused the cart to derail, and turn to the side. With no sign of the train slowing down, Levi quickly put on his coat and grabbed his luggage. He instructed Hanji and Eren to do the same. 

With everyone ready, they walked to the edge of the cart, preparing to jump off. 

“Well, here goes nothing.” Eren announced before all three jumped in unison. Although the snow was soft, the landing was a little rough from the rapid speed the cart was traveling at. The trio watched the trains approach the cliff, and fell to the bottom, causing one last boom. The three were silent for a few seconds, going over in their heads what just happened. 

“Remind me to never ride a train again. Ever," Levi told Eren and Hanji.

“I hear ya,” Hanji agreed. Eren laughed at the two. 

While the three people grabbed their luggage, somewhere far away, Kaney had witnessed the events from his relique, and anger washed over him. He slammed his fist on the table, and took a few deep breathes. 

Kaney paced back and forth trying to come up with another plan and stopped in his tracks as an idea popped into his head. Kaney breathed out a dark, sickly laugh. 

The idea was cruel, and Eren wouldn't be able to escape from this one. Not even in his dreams.

~~~~

“How are we getting to Paris?" Eren eyed Levi and Hanji curiously.

“We will get on a boat in Germany.” Levi replied in a bored tone. 

“How are we getting to Germany? Walking?”

“No. We will take a bus.” 

“Oh wow, a bus!” Eren awed sarcastically. Levi ignored the comment and continued walking on. The trio walked for what seemed like hours before taking a much needed break by a stream. Eren sat on one of the bags they were carrying while watching Hanji dance around and humming to herself. Hanji stopped moving, and a crazy smile appeared on her face. 

“I can’t wait to see Armin! Ah!” She cried out. “I have so many things to tell him about my research!” 

“Whose Armin?” Eren wondered out loud. Levi walked over to the insane woman, and warned her about bringing up Armin. Hanji didn't listen and kept on talking. 

“A genius! I still don’t know how the hell he became so smart. I swear he can solve any problem given to him. That’s why he is going to help me finish my research! The wonderful Armin Arlert, best friend of Eren and Mikasa," Hanji continued to babble on. 

Eren slowly stood up from his makeshift seat. “But, why are we seeing him? I thought we were going straight to Mikasa?” Eren paused, then turned to look at Levi. “Levi…. Is there something you’re not telling me?”

Levi rubbed the bridge of his nose and let out a quick sigh. “No one can get near Mikasa without convincing Armin.” He informed Eren in a bored tone. 

“What?” Eren whispered, shocked by the info he was given. “No…. No!” He turned around and paced back and forth. “You never told me I had to prove I was the prince!” Levi tried to calm Eren down, but Eren continued with his rant. “Go with you; alright. Look the part; sure, but you expect me to lie?” 

“How do you know you’re lying?” Levi shot back. Eren crossed his arms and turned his back to Levi. Levi quickly stepped in front of the young boy. “Okay, so I didn't tell you about Armin, but it’s only one stop before seeing Mikasa. I didn't think too much of it because I believed you would do anything to find out about your past.” 

Eren gripped his brown ragged cardigan and waved it around. “Do I look like royalty to you?” Eren walked around the shorter man, trying to put some distance between the two. Levi let out an irritated ‘agh!’ and watched Eren walk toward Hanji. 

Hanji was standing on a bridge that connected one side of the stream to the other, holding a rose. Eren slowly approached her, and she greeted him with a warm smile. She held out the rose to Eren. He accepted it, and looked at it for a few seconds while resting his arms on the wooden railing of the bridge. 

“Hey Eren, what do you see down there?” Hanji motioned to the reflections of them on the clear stream. 

Eren studied his reflection. “I don’t see anyone.” 

Hanji raised a questioning eyebrow. “What do you mean by that?”

“I see a man who never had a past, and won’t have a future. He is just a nobody.” Eren sighed and let the rose drop on the stream, creating ripples in the body of water. 

“You wanna know what I see?” Hanji asked, although she didn't wait for an answer. “I see a strong, confident young man who shows great determination and leadership skills that matches- no, that exceeds the other royals out there. And trust me, I know a number of royals.” Hanji peeked over her shoulder before continuing. “I use to be a private doctor for the royal families. That’s how I met Armin, although he isn’t royalty. His grandfather had some connections, and was able to have me as Armin’s doctor. After some time I stopped the career and began researching about humans. Armin showed interest, and soon we began researching together. He is like a son to me.” Hanji sighed happily after recalling the memories. Eren smiled gently at Hanji before turning his attention back to the water. 

Levi appeared next to Eren, and coughed into his hand. “So, are you ready to become the prince?” Levi bluntly asked. Eren rolled his eyes and walked away while Hanji gave Levi a scolding look. “What?” He mouthed to the woman. 

“Eren, there is nothing left for you back in Russia. You have to move forward. Your future is in Paris.” Hanji told him in a gentle voice. Eren pondered the idea for a little bit. He smiled to himself, and turned around to face Hanji and Levi. 

“I guess you’re right. Okay, let’s get started.” 

Hanji bounced up and down in her spot, excited to start teaching the young man. “Yahoo! Okay, your teaching begins this very second because we have a lot to teach you with only a small amount of time.” 

Hanji took the boys arm and led him off of the bridge. She searched the surrounding area and found a thick, but short stick. ‘This will have to do.’ Hanji told herself. The brown haired woman returned to Eren and placed the stick on his head. 

“Ok, stand up tall and straight.” She instructed, to which Eren followed. “Chin up high.” Hanji tilted Eren’s head up a little, “Good! Now walk forward.” 

Eren took a few steps before the stick started to tip over. He tried to balance the stick evenly over his head, but the branch fell off and hit the ground with a loud ‘Clunk,’ 

Levi walked over and picked up the stick. “You’re doing it wrong. Here.” Levi placed the piece of wood back on Eren’s head. “Now stand up straight, but not too straight.” Levi ordered.

“Huh?” Eren sounded. 

“Stand straight.” Levi repeated. Eren followed the order, and Levi placed one hand on Eren’s lower back, and the other on his shoulder. Eren tensed up at the placement of his hands. 

“Relax. If you’re tense, you won’t be able to walk right.” 

With that, Eren took a deep breath in and then out. Levi removed his hands once he felt Eren’s body relax. “Alright, now tilt your chin up, but not too much.” The short man watched as Eren lifted his chin, and clicked his tongue when the boy went too far. “No. I said not too high.” Levi took Eren’s chin and slowly lowered it to the right angle. He stepped backward and looked over Eren’s posture. After a nod of approval, he continued on with the lesson.

“Now, walk forward. Don’t think about the thing on your head. Just walk.”

Eren placed one foot out, then the other and the stick began to wobble. 

“Take light steps, as if you’re floating.” Levi added. Eren closed his eyes, took another deep breath in and out, and continued forward. The piece of wood stayed perfectly in it’s place, and Eren had the posture fit for royalty. “Not bad.” Levi muttered, and a proud smile spread across Eren’s face. 

Hanji’s jaw dropped, and Levi let a small smirk show. The brown haired woman turned to Levi. “How did you do it? What did I do wrong?” 

“Hanji. Like I told Eren earlier, it's my job to know this stuff.” Levi replied cooly. 

“Can I stop walking now?” Eren asked from a distance. 

“Yeah! Get back here!” Hanji called out. With that, Eren ran back over to the two. 

The rest of their travels consisted of: memorizing the names and personalities of the royals related to the prince, where the prince was born, favorite and least favorite foods, proper eating etiquette, and little things like how to ride a horse and a bike elegantly. Eren was a quick learner, and by the time they arrived at the boat, Eren knew everything there was to know. 

“You learned everything so quickly. I think we have the real deal here! He’s a natural," Hanji told the boy, who blushed in return. 

Levi pushed the crazy woman forward. “Enough about that, get on the damn boat before it leaves us.” With that, the trio boarded the bus, and settled into their room. 

~~~~

The boat rocked around as it propelled across the body of water. The sun was setting, coloring the sky with a mixture of oranges and pinks. Eren was leaving the room when he ran into Levi. 

“Oh, excuse me” Eren apologized. 

“It’s okay. I was looking for you anyway. Here,” Levi held out a pile of clothes to Eren. Eren raised an eyebrow to Levi.

“They’re clothes. Well… an outfit. I bought it for you so you wouldn't have to wear those rags anymore.” 

Eren took the outfit and thanked Levi. The two stood there in an awkward silence. 

“Well, go try it on. I’ll be on the deck," Levi told Eren. He nodded in return and turned to walk to the room. He stopped one last time to look at Levi, who was walking up the steps. Levi shook his head as he reached the top of the steps, and turned to look at Eren. Turquoise eyes met steel grey ones but only for a brief second before Levi moved on. Eren smiled at the outfit nestled in his hands when he entered the room.

Levi and Hanji were playing checkers on the deck. Hanji studied the board intently before grabbing a red piece, and double jumping two black pieces that belonged to Levi. 

“Ha!” Hanji yelled with triumph. 

“Oi, shut it. You didn't win the game, so don’t get cocky yet," Levi reminded her. He was about to make a move when he heard a cough come from behind him. Hanji and Levi turned their heads to the source. 

There stood Eren in a casual dark gray button up shirt that was tucked in neatly, and had the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Black slacks accompanied the button up shirt, adding a nice touch to the outfit.

Hanji bolted upright and made her way toward Eren. “You look so handsome! Extraordinary!” She complimented Eren, who smiled and thanked her. 

“Okay, last thing to learn is how to dance. As a prince, you will attend many parties that require you to dance with others," Hanji stated. She faced Levi, and reached out for his arm, pulling him to Eren. “Levi, you will dance with Eren.”

“Why me? You should since you're a female,” Levi told the wacky woman. 

Hanji laughed. “I’m a little too tall for that role. But you fit it perfectly!”

Levi’s eyebrow twitched. “Say that again.” 

Hanji cackled while pushing Levi closer to Eren. “Just do it, okay?”

Levi sighed in defeat and held out his hand. Eren took it, and placed his free hand on Levi’s hip while Levi placed his hand on Eren’s shoulder. Eren and Levi began moving around in sync, but were stopped right away by Hanji. 

“Eren, dear, you have to lead. The man always leads," Hanji instructed, then stepped aside to let the duo continue. Eren looked at Levi, and they moved back and forth. As they got the hang of it, they glided around the deck.

“That outfit suits you,” Levi whispered as he looked up at Eren. 

“Thank you.” 

“I think you should wear it." 

Eren laughed. “I am wearing it, see?” He joked

“Yeah, I realize that,” Levi chuckled at his own mistake. The two continued to dance and make small talk while Eren decided to spin Levi a couple of times. The older man was shocked, but followed along. Hanji watched the two dance and interact from a distance. A knowing smirk crossed her face.

‘I knew it,' She thought to herself. ‘Maybe I shouldn't have let them dance.’ She doubted her actions, but as she observed the smiles that would appear on Eren’s face and the warm look Levi gave Eren, she pushed those doubts away. 

The deck was dyed a purplish pink color as the sun began to set and the two began to slow to a stop. 

Eren blinked a few times. “I’m a little dizzy.” 

Levi’s lips formed a small smirk. “Same. Probably from all the spinning.”

“Should we stop?” Eren whispered.

“We have stopped, see?” Levi whispered back. Eren laughed, and a warm smile stayed on his face. 

“Eren.” 

“Yes?” 

“I-” Levi stuttered as Eren leaned in closer, locking his big bright eyes with Levi's small grey ones. Levi moved his hand from Eren’s shoulder to the back of his neck, pulling Eren closer. Eren re-positioned his hands on Levi; moving the hand on Levi’s hip to his lower back, and used his other hand to caress Levi’s cheek. Their noses brushed, and Eren closed his eyes as he slowly leaned in. Levi could feel Eren’s breath on his lips before he put a hand on Eren’s chest, stopping the young boy from coming any closer. Levi furrowed his eyebrows as he untangled himself from Eren’s hold.

“You did good today,” Was all Levi said as he walked away. A light blush formed on Levi’s cheeks, and he held his hand over his mouth as he retreated to the room. Eren watched as Levi disappeared out of his sight. He glanced at Hanji with confusion written all over his face, and so did she.

Nighttime came quickly as Eren and Hanji prepared for bed. Eren sat on the floor by his bed while Hanji tried to overcome her sudden sea sickness.

“Are you okay, Hanji?” Eren whispered with concern.

Hanji waved her hand at him. “I’m fine. Just a little jealous of short stack over there," She pointed to Levi, who was already asleep on the floor with luggage surrounding him as a border. “Damn guy can sleep anywhere.” 

Eren laughed while he looked at his key. Faint images of people dancing came to mind, but Eren shook his head, trying to erase the weird memories. 

“Well, we should get to bed,” Hanji announced as she climbed up to the top bunk bed. Eren climbed into the bottom bunk bed, and made himself comfy. 

“Good night. Sleep tight. Don’t let the bedbugs bite!” Hanji whispered down to Eren. 

“Good night to you too, Hanji," Eren laughed as he rested his head on the pillow. Sleep came to him quickly.

Kaney watched Eren intently from his relique. When Kaney was sure he was asleep, he saw his chance. “I’ll creep into your mind, into your memories where you won’t be able to escape. Sweet dreams, my prince.” Kaney rambled as he moved his hands around the relique. The relique glowed, and soon, a glowing green mist made it’s way into the trio’s room. The mist slowly moved about, until it surrounded Eren.

~It was a nice bright summer day as Eren slept on a hill. 

“Eren,” A girl called out to him. Slowly, he opened his eyes to reveal a girl around the same age as him looking down at him. Her silver eyes were trained on him, and a piece of her black hair fell in front of her face. 

“Come on.” She beckoned to him as she stood up and started walking away.~

Eren sat up in his bed with a smile on his face. He reached an arm out to pull the blankets off of him as he got out of the bed. Three butterflies lead the sleep walker out of the room and onto the ships deck. 

~The girl climbed up a small rock hill, and waited for Eren to do the same. He followed the girl, who led him to a woman standing in front of a hole. She gave Eren a warm smile and waved to him.~

Eren fell a couple of steps back as the storm tossed the boat left and right. A smile was on the sleeping boy. 

Back in the room, a loud crack of thunder woke Levi from his sleep. ‘What the hell?’ he thought to himself as he looked around the room. ‘Why is the door open….?’ He analyzed the room. ‘Where’s Eren?’ Another crack of thunder rang as Levi got up and ran to the deck, searching for Eren.

The boat swayed back and forth as Eren grabbed a wire to help steady himself on the edge of the boat. 

~The woman with the warm smile jumped into the water. Eren looked down the hole to find water at the bottom. There was a man with glasses that was swimming with the woman. 

“Hello!" The man greeted "Jump!” He suggested. Eren waved back to the man. The young girl who led Eren around jumped in, and waited for Eren to do the same.~

Eren giggled while the boat tipped back and forth. Levi came running out onto the wet deck. “Eren!” Levi called out, but received no reply. Levi fell as the boat kept on rocking. When Levi stood up, he spotted someone. As he ran closer, he noticed it was Eren, and his right foot was stepping off of the edge of the boat. “Eren, no! Don’t!” Levi yelled while he sprinted to the boy. Eren turned his head to the side.

~The man in the water turned suddenly into a demonic creature as it demanded Eren to jump into the water. “The Jaeger curse!” it screamed out as it towered over Eren. A flash of pain went through Eren’s head as memories flooded to him. The man with glasses banishing a bearded man for treason, the bearded man placing a curse on a family to end the bloodline, and escaping from a palace. Eren held his head and began to scream, overwhelmed by everything that was happening.~

Levi grabbed Eren and pulled him safely back onto the boat. Eren thrashed and screamed in Levi’s arms. “Eren!” Levi called out to the boy, but got nothing but grunts and screams. “Eren! Wake up!” Levi yelled as he shook Eren. Eren’s eyes flew open while he gasped. He began to breath heavily as he looked around at his surroundings.

“The Jaeger curse!” He whimpered to Levi.

“What curse? What….?" Levi asked as Eren pulled him into a hug. Eren rambled on about curses and memories that Levi didn't understand. 

Levi sighed and wrapped his arms around Eren’s neck, bringing the boy closer to him. “It was only a bad dream. A nightmare.” Levi whispered into Eren’s ear while he ran his fingers through Eren’s damp brown hair. 

Down underground, Kaney clenched his fist as he screamed out. The prince was still alive after everything that happened. Kaney slammed his fist down on the table over and over. After he calmed down, he decided to go up there himself and kill the boy, with his own hands. 

“If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself.” Kaney growled to himself as he grabbed his relique, ready to head up to the world of the living. 

~~~~

 

“Oh, I remember mother used to always scold me for stealing food from the kitchen!” A man with slightly similar looks to the prince spoke to Mikasa, who showed no interest whatsoever. As the fraud babbled on about their ‘memories’ Armin brought in some tea. 

“I've had enough. Please leave,” Mikasa demanded to the fraud. 

“Uh… But sis-” 

“Don’t you dare call me that. I am not your sister, and you are not my Eren. Get out. Now,” Mikasa pointed to the door. Armin led the poor man out of the room.

“Mikasa.” Armin began “I’m sorry. I swear, I thought he was the one. I will come up with harder questions next time. I’ll make sure of it,” Armin apologized to the hurt woman.

Mikasa shook her head. “No. I don’t want to do this anymore. I don’t want any more guys coming here claiming to be Eren. I….” Her voice cracked “I can’t take it anymore,” She whispered as she held onto her red scarf--a gift she got from Eren after she was adopted into the family. Armin walked over and pulled her into a hug, comforting the broken girl. “Neither can I. I want Eren back as much as you do.”

~~~~

Later on, the boat arrived in Paris, and the trio got a car to take them to Armin’s house. 

“Do you think Armin will know who I am?” Eren asked in a nervous tone. 

“He will. Don’t worry," Levi reassured. Hanji smiled and nodded in agreement. In a few minutes, they arrived at a luxurious house surrounded by a gate. Hanji darted to the front door and rang the doorbell with excitement. A creepy giggle started coming from her mouth as she waited for the door to open. Eren looked to Levi, who only shrugged. 

The door opened and a man with blond hair that hugged his face was standing in the doorway. 

“H-Hanji?” Armin stammered upon seeing the crazy woman. 

“ARMIN! I HAVE SO MANY THINGS TO TALK TO YOU ABOUT!” Hanji hollered while tackling the poor boy into the house. 

“C-Come in…” Armin squeaked to Eren and Levi, who were waiting patiently. Eren nodded and entered with Levi in tow. Armin ran quickly into his kitchen to prepare some tea for the unexpected guests. When he returned, he poured everyone a glass, and took a seat on his couch.

“So, Armin, I would like to introduce you to prince Eren Jaeger,” Hanji announced to the blue eyed boy.

Armin greeted Eren with a friendly ‘hello’ and began circling the boy, going over every detail of his body. “He does fit the physical description.” Armin mumbled. He stopped when he looked at Eren’s eyes. Eren stepped back a little as Armin stepped forward to examine his eyes more closely. 

“Those are definitely the Jaeger eyes.” Armin concluded. Hanji squeaked and Levi sipped his tea with an unamused expression. 

“But… now you have to answer some questions. Looks don’t mean everything,” Armin informed Eren, who nodded and sat down. 

Basic questions were asked such as: ‘Where were you born?’ ‘What’s your favorite food?’ and so on. After Eren answered all of those questions right, Armin moved on to the final question. 

“This may not seem like an important question, but it’s actually very crucial. So, Eren, tell me: How did you escape from the palace on the night of the Russian revolution?” 

Levi who was observing the scenery outside heard the question, and scowled. Levi nor Hanji prepared Eren for this question. Levi clenched his fist as he waited for this to come crashing down on them.

Eren thought about the question, and a memory came to his mind, along with it a painful throb to his head. “There was a small boy. I think he was a servant of some sort for the palace. He led Mikasa and I to my room, and he opened up a hole in the wall….” Eren drifted off as he recalled the memory. He shook his head to snap out of the memory. “Haha, holes in walls. That sounds silly.” 

Levi's jaw fell open upon hearing the story. A flashback of that day played in Levi’s head. He saw Mikasa looking around frantically while Eren seemed to be traumatized. He didn’t know why, but he called out to the girl, and revealed to them the secret escape tunnel he found one day. He remembered hearing men shouting and loud footsteps approaching. Levi remembered grabbing Eren and pushing him into the tunnel along with Mikasa. He slammed the tunnel door shut and turned around to the men who entered the room. 

“Boy, where are they?” One nasty man asked. Levi grabbed a nearby vase and threw it at the man. Somehow the glass didn’t faze the man, and the rioter took the handle of his gun and smacked Levi over the head with it, knocking him out cold. 

‘It’s really you,’ Levi thought to himself. After all that searching, he found the real prince. The room felt small as the reality of the situation hit him. Levi walked out the door onto the front lawn and took a few deep breaths. He rubbed a spot on his head, where the scar from the gun handle was hidden under his hair. Eren was fortunate enough to have forgotten that day, but Levi wasn't so lucky. 

Hanji burst through the door. “We did it!” She screamed as she ran over to Levi and engulfed him into a bear hug. Levi nudged her away, and tried to tell her that Eren was the actual prince. 

“Hanji, he really is the lost prince," Levi murmured to the overly happy woman. 

“Eren did so well back there! He even had me fooled!” Hanji praised Eren even though he wasn’t there. 

“No, Hanji. Listen, he is the prince,” Levi spoke in a quiet tone. “I know this bec-” 

Eren came running out of the house with a wide grin on his face. “We are going to the Russian ballet tonight to meet Mikasa, and Armin’s going to take us shopping. Shopping in Paris!” Eren celebrated as Hanji hugged the boy. Levi looked away, and shook his head. He should be celebrating with them, this is what he wanted all along. Why did he feel sick instead?

~~~~

Levi stood outside the ‘Chanel’ store in a nice black tuxedo that had a black tie and vest and Hanji waited next to him in a yellow eight panel knee length skirt with a red long sleeved sweater tucked in and her hair up in her signature messy ponytail. Eren came walking out of the clothing store wearing a orchid colored button dress shirt with a white tie and vest that matched his white slacks. Armin wore the same thing except his dress shirt was white, and his vest, tie and slacks were a violet blue color. 

Armin stopped a woman who was selling roses, and tossed her a coin as he picked two red roses. The blond boy handed one to Hanji, and the other to Eren. “Welcome to Paris! The city of love and lights.” Armin reached out for Eren and Hanjis arms. “Come on, let me show you around!” He told them as he raced forward. Eren grabbed Levi’s hand before the group took off without him. 

The group of four walked for blocks and blocks, observing painters making masterpieces, men playing lovely music on instruments, and people performing entertaining tricks. As they strolled through the city, Eren tucked the rose he was given into the breast pocket on Levi’s tux. When he was done adjusting the flower, he flashed Levi a happy smile. Levi smirked at the young man before they realized they were left behind. Levi held Eren’s hand as they ran to catch up with Armin and Hanji. 

“Oh! Let’s go here!” Armin pointed at a theatre that had cancan dancers performing. They entered the theatre and sat at a table near the stage. The lights dimmed a little as the cancan dancers appeared on stage, swinging their skirts around and kicking their legs up. Hanji started kicking her feet around too, trying to imitate the dancers. One of her heels ended up flying on stage, and Armin frantically ran up there to retrieve the lost shoe. 

Eren and Hanji laughed at the scene on the stage: Armin flustered as girls bumped into him while making his way to the red heel. He grabbed the heel, and ran off the stage as fast as he could. The crowd also began to laugh at the incident. Armin returned to the table, his face as red as the sweater Hanji was wearing. Hanji laughed even harder as she saw the poor boy, and Levi let out a small chuckle while Eren let out a warm laugh. 

The dancers left the stage, and people began to dance around on the dance floor. Hanji grabbed the blond haired boy and dragged him onto the dance floor. A woman approached Eren and asked to dance with him. He took her hand, walked her out to the dance floor, bowed to her, and started waltzing around the dance floor. 

Levi watched Eren dance around as he held his wine glass to his lips, taking a sip. ‘No need to pretend anymore. I finally found the real prince. He will reunite with Mikasa, and he’ll be gone. That’s it.’ Levi sighed as he set his glass down on the table. Levi heard footsteps approaching, which brought him out of his daydreaming. Eren had returned to the table along with a bouncing Hanji and a mortified Armin.

“I have one more place to show you guys before we head to the ballet,” Armin announced after he recovered from whatever happened to the poor kid. They were picked up by a taxi and were brought to the Eiffel tower. The tower’s lights were glowing bright as the four made their way over to it. Levi looked over at Eren who was staring at the tower in awe. Levi smiled gently while admiring the prince. 

“Do you guys want to go up it?” Armin asked the group. 

“Yes!” Eren bursted out, eager to see the view. Hanji agreed and Levi stared at the tower. Armin led the way to lifts and stairs until they finally reached the top. Eren gasped as he took in the sight of Paris. He thought he would never get to see the Eiffel tower let alone stand at the top and view all of Paris. 

Eren turned his attention over to Levi. “Hey, Levi,” Eren called out. Levi glanced at Eren and waited. “Thank you.” Eren smiled at the shorter man. A light blush covered Levi’s cheeks, and Levi quickly turned his head so Eren wouldn't see. 

“You don’t have to thank me for anything,” Levi told Eren. Eren shook his head but didn't say anything else. The group viewed the scenery for a little while longer before heading back to Armin’s house to get ready. As they left the tower, Levi took the rose Eren gave him, and placed it neatly in his coat pocket, saving the only thing Eren would give him. 

~~~~

Levi and Hanji waited for Eren and Armin to arrive at the theatre building. Hanji wore a simple dark blue strapless dress that hugged her curves while Levi wore another black tuxedo but with a bowtie instead of a necktie, and the rose from Eren placed in his breast pocket. Hanging over his shoulders was a black mantle to keep him warm in the cold chilly night. Hanji had a black fur coat draped across her shoulders as well. Hanji paced back and forth nervously. 

“Hanji. You don’t have to be nervous. He is the prince.” 

“I know, but I-” 

“No.” Levi cut her off. “No, you don’t know,” Levi stood as he continued. “That boy he mentioned earlier, who opened the wall. That was me, Hanji. Eren is the real prince.” Levi explained to her. 

Hanji’s jaw fell slightly and her eyes widened. “Then that means… Eren… has finally found his past, his family. Levi, we reunited Eren to his real family.” Hanji said in a gentle voice as she looked at Levi. She placed a hand on his shoulders and gave him a little shake. “And what are you going to do?” 

“I’m going to walk out of his life for good,” Levi replied quickly with a downcast look. 

“But… But you-” 

Levi held a hand up, interrupting Hanji. “Princes don’t end up with kitchen boys.” 

“Well, so what?” Hanji shot back with a hint of anger in her voice.

“We are going to go through with the plan as if nothing has happened,” Levi interjected while giving Hanji a stern look. 

Hanji bent down a little and leaned into Levi’s face. “You have to at least tell him,” She hissed to the black haired man. 

“Tell me what?” Eren chimed in. Levi whipped around to face him, and Hanji stood up straight and greeted Eren with a wide smile. 

“To tell you…” Levi paused as he looked at the boy who was wrapped up in a dark green mantle. “To tell you how handsome you look tonight,” Levi finished as Armin approached them. 

“Thank you.” Eren spoke. Armin walked over to Hanji and held out his arm. “What a gentleman!” She sang as she linked arms with Armin, who was dragged away once again by the crazy woman. Eren felt a nudge on his arm, and looked over to Levi. Levi held out his arm, waiting for Eren to take it. Eren smiled and linked his arm around Levi’s. 

They both entered the building and Levi instructed Eren to go on ahead while Levi hung up their mantles. Instead, a servant saw Levi, and offered to take the coats. Levi thanked the man and turned toward the steps. At the top of the steps stood Eren, brushing off his black tuxedo accompanied by a light gray tie and vest. Levi froze in his spot, taking in the sight of the prince. Eren noticed Levi staring, and raised a questioning eyebrow. Hanji stood behind Eren, and gave Levi a knowing smirk. ‘Kill four eyes after this.’ Levi noted as he walked up the steps, taking Eren’s arm once again. 

They soon found their spots on a balcony hanging over the audience below. Levi took out a pair of binoculars and searched for Armin and Mikasa. He tapped Eren’s shoulder and handed the binoculars over. “She’s right there.” Levi whispered to Eren as Eren searched the area Levi pointed at. He spotted Armin, who was looking over at them, and a woman with black hair and a red scarf on--Mikasa, his sister. “Please… please remember me.” Eren pleaded to himself as he observed the royal. With that, the lights dimmed in the theatre, and the ballet began. 

Throughout the play, Eren ripped up pieces of the program or would fiddle with his key. Not once did he actually watch the play. At one point, Eren was ripping up the last pieces of his program when Levi noticed. He grabbed Eren’s hand and intertwined their fingers. Eren let out a small gasp and looked at Levi. 

“Everything will be fine. Don’t be so nervous,” Levi whispered gently. Eren nodded his head and squeezed Levi’s hand. They kept their hands together until the play ended. “It’s time.” Levi turned to Eren, who was biting his lower lip. Levi led the soon-to-be prince to the balcony where Armin and Mikasa were seated. 

“Stay here, I’ll go and announce your presence, then come get you.” Levi instructed. He turned to the door when he felt a hand grab his arm. 

“Wait!” Eren stopped the shorter man. Levi looked back at Eren with a confused look.

“What?” 

“Uh… well… I- I” Eren stuttered as his face turned a shade darker. Levi stepped closer, looking Eren in the eye. 

“Eren. What is it?” 

“I…I just wanted to thank you.” Eren finished with a hint of sadness in his voice.

Levi backed away from Eren, putting some space between the two. “Oh.” Levi responded. As Levi turned toward the door, Eren made a grimacing face because he didn't tell Levi what he actually wanted to say. 

Levi’s hand stopped on the door handle. Hanji’s words came back to him ‘You have to tell him.’ He tried pushing the words out of his head and opening the door, but the words kept on replaying and his hand didn't move. 

“Eren,” Levi turned back around to face him. 

“Yeah?” Eren’s body stepped forward before his mind registered the action, and he was mere inches from Levi’s face. Levi’s eyes widened in surprise, but he stood his ground. 

Levi looked at those bright eyes he had always loved “Eren… I..” 

Eren waited patiently for Levi to continue. “Eren.. I-I just” ‘Damn, why is this so hard?’ Levi asked himself. “W-we've been through a lot together, a-and I..” Levi stammered as he struggled to say words while Eren’s eyes watched him, glowing with anticipation. 

“I just wanted to wish you good luck.” Levi sighed in defeat. ‘I couldn't do it.’ 

Eren’s eyes lost their glow. “Oh.” Eren sounded disappointed. 

“Well.. Here it goes,” Levi spoke quickly as he darted through the door, leaving Eren behind. The door didn't shut all the way, leaving enough space for Eren to listen in. 

Levi walked up to Armin and announced “Please inform princess Mikasa, that I have found the real prince Eren Jaeger. He is waiting patiently outside the door.” 

“I’m sorry sir, but Mikasa is refusing to see anyone at the moment.” Armin moved aside, allowing Levi to Mikasa. 

“Tell that man I don’t want to see any more men claiming to be Eren. I've already seen enough.” Mikasa ordered in a cold voice. 

Armin let out an audible gulp. “You should go.” He told Levi as he tried escorting the black haired man out. 

“Please, just liste-” Levi tried to reason, but was rudely interrupted. 

“No, you listen,” Mikasa pointed a finger at Levi. “I want to move on. I’m done searching for someone who isn't coming back. Let me live the rest of my life in peace.” 

Armin glanced at Mikasa, then to Levi before shutting the curtain. “I shall see you to the door. Please follow.” Armin instructed as he went toward the door. Levi didn't follow, but instead opened the red curtains and shutting them behind him. 

“Princess, please listen to me. I don’t want to cause you any trouble. My name is Levi, and I use to work for the Jaeger’s.” Levi started, but was once again stopped.

“Oh really? That’s a new one.” Mikasa snorted as she got up and headed for the curtain. 

“Could you please listen to me?” 

“No! I know what you want. I've seen many others like you who train others to act royal.”

Levi slowly began to lose his patience. “Listen, please!” 

Mikasa tugged at a golden rope hanging from the ceiling. “I will not listen to you, and clearly you haven’t listened to me. I have had enough of this. I don’t care how much you formed this man into acting and looking like Eren. It isn't my Eren. It never was my Eren with any of the others.”

“I’m telling you the truth. It really is him!” Levi pleaded to the royal. Mikasa turned to Levi and waved her finger at him.

“Levi. I’ve heard of you--a famous con man in St. Petersburg. There, you were holding auditions to find a suitable ‘Eren’ look alike.” 

Eren gasped and brought his hand to his mouth in shock while he was eavesdropping. 

Mikasa took a seat on a small bench, and Levi knelt in front of her. “Please, your grace. We have come all the way from Russia to see you.” 

“And others have come from the other side of the world.”

“But this isn't what you think it is!” Levi raised his voice.

Mikasa glared at him with cold gray eyes “Haven’t you caused me enough pain, or do you plan on inflicting more for the money?” She asked as two guards entered the room. “Remove him now before I do it myself,” She commanded to the guards. 

The guards grabbed Levi roughly and pulled him to the door. “No! It is him! If you would just meet him!” Levi called out as he allowed the guards to drag him away. He didn't want anymore conflicts. 

The guards threw him out the door, and disappeared. Levi cursed under his breath as he stood up. He turned around and ran into the one person he didn't want to see--Eren. Eren’s eyes shot daggers at the shorter man. 

“So, it was all a lie?” Eren turned his back on Levi.

“No, Eren.” Levi replied. Eren faced Levi once again with sorrow written all over his face.

“You were just using me huh? Using me to get her money?” 

“Eren, no. You've got it all wrong.” Levi hesitated on his next words. “It was like that at the beginning. But now it’s different, because you really are the prince.” 

“Just stop it! You lied to me, and I believed you, and I...” Eren covered his mouth and quickly walked away from Levi. 

Levi chased after Eren. “Eren, please just listen to me. I was the boy that opened the wall in your memory. Please, Eren.” Levi confessed. Eren stopped walking, and Levi thought he would finally get a chance to explain himself. 

Instead, Eren turned around to face Levi. Tears were falling from his eyes and across his cheeks. “And you even have the nerve to play with my memories. I told you I didn't remember my past, and you used it against me. You don’t care how much those small memories mean to me. You don’t know how long I've had nightmares of faces I can’t name. You will never know the feeling of not knowing who you are, if you have a family or not, or if you were ever wanted,” Eren sobbed.

“You used my weaknesses for your own benefit. All I wanted was to find a home--my home--not get involved in your scams and frauds. I’m done listening. I’m done with all of this bullshit!” Eren whimpered before he retreated. 

Hearing that felt like a slap to the face. The last thing Levi wanted was to hurt Eren. He never meant to cause Eren so much pain, but now it was too late. The damage was done, and all Levi could do was stand there. 

~~~~

“Mikasa.” Armin reached out his hand and rested it on her shoulder. “I don’t want to fuel the flame, but I do think Levi was right.”

Mikasa jerked her shoulder out of Armin’s grasp and shot him a cold look. “Why are you doing this to me?” 

“Mikasa, listen to me; I met him. He definitely looks like Eren. He has the same Caribbean eyes that Eren has, and the same mop of dark brown hair. 

“Armin, you should know that looks don’t mean everything,” Mikasa pointed out. 

Armin stared at a wall, continuing on about his reason. “I know. This is what made me realize it’s him; he talked about the ocean.”

Mikasa gave Armin a skeptical look. “Armin, how does that prove anything? He could be just some random guy who likes the ocean. That’s not uncommon.” 

“Well then this guy was very determined to go to the ocean. Remember that glint Eren use to get in his eyes when he set his mind on something?” Armin asked. Mikasa nodded, letting Armin continue. “He had that glint, that spark. And as he talked about the ocean, he told me all of the stuff that WE are going to do, not just him. I don’t think he even was aware of the fact he was saying we instead of he. It’s like it was natural for him.” 

Mikasa touched her red scarf as a tear managed to make it’s way out of her eye. “I don’t know Armin. I’m not kidding when I say I can’t take this anymore. I just wanted to be by his side.” 

Armin sat down on the bench and motioned for Mikasa to do the same. He wrapped an arm around her, giving her a side hug. “Mikasa, I know it’s difficult to believe after all you’ve been through, but I have a feeling it’s him. You know I would never hurt you.” 

“Yeah, because you know I would beat the crap out of you,” Mikasa joked as she gave his tummy a soft punch. 

“Hey, language! You’re suppose to be a princess, remember?” Armin scolded. 

Mikasa rolled her eyes at him. “I’m not fit to be royal. It’s hard.” 

Armin hummed in agreement, and a peaceful silence lingered. 

“So, will you at least meet Eren?” 

Mikasa sighed heavily, “I guess. But this is the last time. No more after this, you got it?” 

“Trust me, he is the final one.” 

~~~~

Levi looked at his pocket watch as he stood on the steps near the entrance to the theatre. Thirty minutes have passed since he began waiting for Eren--if Eren hadn't left already. With a sigh, he closed his pocket watch and placed it back in his pocket. 

“Eren isn’t here. He left.” Armin told the short man as he approached. 

Levi nodded. “I thought so. Thanks for letting me know.” 

“I talked to Mikasa.” Armin began. “I asked her to at least meet Eren.”

“But… Why?” Levi wondered with a puzzled look on his face. 

“Because I know that’s Eren. He hasn't changed at all.” Armin explained with a small laugh. “Mikasa will leave in a little bit to meet him.”

Levi was about to ask another question, but stopped himself. Someone finally believed Levi--that this Eren was the real Eren Jaeger. ‘Just accept the answer. Don’t make things worse. You’ve done enough of that already.’

“So where’s Hanji? I’m shocked she isn't on you like a leech.” Levi teased. 

“She told me to come wait out here while she went to the restroom.” Armin replied. 

As if on cue, Hanji left the building and walked down to the two men.

“Speak of the devil,” Levi mumbled, and Armin replied with a laugh. 

“Hello gentlemen! What a wonderful day! I had so much fun!” Hanji exclaimed. “Hey, where’s Eren?” She noticed his absence.

“He left early. He wasn't feeling too well," Armin replied. 

“Awe, the poor little guy! Maybe I can examine him! It’s been a while since I last had a patient!” Hanji marveled with glowing eyes. 

“I don’t think that would be a good idea,” Armin suggested

Levi nodded in agreement. “You’d probably scare the poor kid.” 

“Would not! Eren loves me!” 

A man opened up a door and bowed as Mikasa exited out of the building. She walked down the steps, passing by the trio. Mikasa glanced over her shoulder at the three, who bowed to her. Armin smiled at her, and she gave a gentle nod. A vehicle pulled up, and the passenger door was held open for her as she got in. Levi watched the car drive away, and prayed Mikasa would see that Eren is the prince. 

~~~~

Eren wiped a tear from his eye while packing his bag. He didn’t want to stay here anymore. He wanted to go home--no, scratch that--he wanted to go back to St.Petersburg. Eren didn't have a home to return to. Another tear rolled down his cheek as he picked up the shirt Levi had bought for him on the boat. Eren ran his hand over the material as he thought about that day; Levi buying him an outfit, the fun laughs shared as they danced, the warm looks Levi would give him, and how close they were at the end of the dance. Eren tossed the shirt as if it had burned his hands, remembering it was all just an act. 

A knock from the door brought Eren out of his thoughts.

“Levi, I told you to leave me alone,” Eren called out as he continued to pack his bag. The door opened, and footsteps echoed on the wooden floor. 

“I said-” Eren cut himself off when he saw who was standing in the room. A few feet in front of him was Mikasa. Her black hair hung around her face as she wore a black dress with two glittering sleeves that hugged her shoulders but were cut down the middle, keeping her arms bare. A red scarf hung around her neck loosely, and a small crown was placed upon her head. 

“I’m not that midget, if that’s what you were thinking,” Mikasa responded and took a few steps forward. “But tell me, who are you?” 

Eren opened his mouth to answer, but hesitated. “I don’t know. I was hoping I could find the answers here.” he sighed. 

“I've been through a lot. I’m tired of all the tricks and cons,” Mikasa stated to Eren. 

“The last thing I want is to hurt you,” Eren insisted.

“Because the only thing you want is the money, am I right?” 

“The only thing I want is to know who I am. To find my home, my family. Whether you’re my family or not,” Eren responded. 

Mikasa looked Eren over. He looked very much like Eren, and his face showed all of his emotions just like when they were little. Oh, how she wanted to believe this was Eren, but she couldn't. She was scared. What if he really wasn't Eren? Her judgement had been clouded by all the previous actors claiming to be Eren for the money. Mikasa couldn't handle it anymore. “You’re a good actor. One of the best I've seen. But I’m done.” 

Mikasa brushed past Eren and walked toward the door. Eren took a breath in, and smelt something familiar. 

“Vanilla?” Eren asked as he turned to Mikasa.

She gave him a puzzled look. “Yes...? It’s a perfume I wear. Vanilla sugar.” 

Although his head started hurting, he laughed as he recalled a memory. “Yeah, I remember that smell. Mom got you your own bottle of perfume because you would always steal hers. Dad would scold her and you, saying ‘She’s too young to have perfume!’ But mom didn't care, as long as it made you happy.” 

Mikasa stopped and looked at Eren with wide eyes. She noticed him playing with a necklace he had on.

“May I ask what that is?” Her voice shook a little.

Eren nodded “It’s a key.” He held it up for her to see. “I've had it ever since I can remember. Here--Paris--always comes to mind when I look at this key. I’m not sure why.” 

Mikasa gasped as she was shown the key. “Come with me.” Mikasa commanded as she pulled Eren out of the room. 

“Uh, okay, but may I ask where we are going?” 

Mikasa led him to a car waiting outside. She pushed him into the car and walked over the other side, entering the car. “The palace.” She both replied to Eren and told the driver. The vehicle started up, and drove forward. Some minutes passed before they arrived at a big palace. 

Mikasa got out of the car and led Eren inside. “This is the palace that belonged to Grisha Jaeger. He bought it so his family could move in later on.” Mikasa explained as she brought him down a long corridor before stopping at a room. “Grisha gave Eren a key for his room in this palace. It was his farewell gift to Eren, until they could be together again.” 

Eren took the necklace off and held the key up. “So, are you saying… that this is the key?” Eren's hand shook as he spoke. 

“There’s only one way to find out.” Mikasa pointed to the keyhole in the door. Eren took a deep breath, and pushed the key in. With a turn, the door clicked, and Eren slowly opened the door. Inside the room was a full sized bed with a tan blanket and pillows. Next to the bed was a small wooden night stand, and across the room were two doors belonging to the closet. The two stepped in and admired the blank room. 

“Did you know this room was here?” Eren questioned. 

“I knew the room was here, but I never knew what it looked like inside because Eren was the only one who had a key for it,” Mikasa gasped at the sudden reality that dawned upon her: The man standing in front of her was Eren, her Eren.

“Eren… Eren!” Mikasa wept as she flung her arms around his neck, hugging him. He wrapped his arms around her back to return the hug as tears of joy began streaming down his face. 

“My Eren! It’s really you!” Mikasa sobbed into his shoulder as she tightened the hug, making sure this was real. Eren squeezed back, silently letting her know he was there. 

~~~~

After moving what little luggage Eren had to the palace, Mikasa brought out a box filled with pictures and drawings. They sat in Mikasa’s room and recalled fond memories. Eren held up a picture that had poorly drawn stick figures of Eren and Mikasa. 

“What the hell?” Eren commented on the picture. “I drew this?” 

Mikasa laughed as she looked over the photo. “Yeah, you drew it for me a few weeks after I was adopted. I like it.” 

Eren rolled his eyes, although a smile came across his face. Mikasa stood up and walked over to a picture by a big brown box. She beckoned Eren over, and handed the picture over to Eren. In the picture stood Grisha and Carla. Grisha stood tall and proud with a hand on Carla’s shoulder, while Carla wore her signature warm smile. Eren ran his fingers over the picture, remembering a few memories of his loving parents. 

“I miss them,” Eren sighed after looking at the picture. He furrowed his brows and balled one of his hands into a fist. “Why did they have to die? They didn't deserve it!”

Mikasa took Eren’s hand and squeezed it. “I know. I feel the same way. But they wouldn't want us to stay in the past. They would want us to move on, to live out our lives.” 

Eren nodded his head and put the picture back in its rightful place. Mikasa put her hands on the brown box, but didn’t open it. 

“Hey Eren, can I ask you something?” 

“Of course.” He responded. 

Mikasa let out a shaky breath before continuing. “I know you don’t remember much, so I may not get an answer, but when we were fleeing, you said something to me as I held your hand on the train. Do you remember what you said?” 

Eren thought about that day for a few seconds. As his head throbbed with pain, he remembered what happened. “We were running to the train, and you managed to get on, but I was still running after the train,” He brought his hand to his head as the pain increased. “I reached out and grabbed your hand. I was scared, I didn't want to lose you, so I said ‘Don’t let go.’ But my hand slipped, and the next thing I remember is waking up on the tracks.” Eren winced as his migraine got worse. 

Mikasa held his hand once again. “Are you okay?” 

Eren nodded as the pain slowly started to fade. “Yeah, I should be fine. Whenever I remember things from the past, I will either get a headache or a migraine, depending on the memory.” 

“That must have been from your head hitting the ground,” Mikasa told him. “When I let your hand go, your head hit the ground pretty hard. I can see why you lost your memories.”

Mikasa turned back to the box and opened it, revealing a big gold crown with gems in various sizes scattered around it. Eren gasped at the sight, and Mikasa gently picked up the crown and walked over to a body mirror on the wall. 

“Come, Eren,” Mikasa called out. Eren walked over and stood in front of Mikasa. “This was our fathers crown. After father was found dead, you were suppose to take over, but you went missing. And now, here you are, ready to wear the crown,” Mikasa spoke as she placed the crown on Eren’s head. 

Eren turned to the mirror and looked at the man staring back at him. He almost didn't recognize the man in the mirror. Mikasa watched Eren as his bright ocean eyes glowed with happiness.

“You have dad’s eyes,” She pointed out. “Well, only the color. Other than that, you look like mom. Especially the big eyes and smile.”

Hearing that made Eren smile. He turned to her and gave her a loving hug, “I’m so happy I found you--my home.” 

Mikasa returned the hug and hummed in agreement. A few seconds went by before she pulled away, “We have a big day tomorrow, so get your rest.” 

“Alright mom,” Eren joked as he handed Mikasa the crown and walked toward the door.

“Goodnight Eren,” Mikasa called out. 

“Goodnight, sis,” Eren responded before heading to his room. 

~~~~

The next day, Eren and Mikasa were up bright and early getting ready for the ball celebrating Eren’s return. Eren spent most of his day getting measured by people and trying on various articles of clothing. Mikasa waited in an office for someone to arrive. 

A servant knocked, and informed her Levi had arrived.  
“Bring him in,” She requested. The servant left the room, and came back a few minutes later with Levi. Mikasa dismissed the servant before talking to Levi.

“You asked to see me, your grace?” Levi questioned as he bowed to her.

Mikasa waved her hand at him. “You don’t need to be formal with me. Call me Mikasa, and you don’t have to bow,” She informed Levi, who only nodded. 

She went to her desk and brought out a briefcase. Mikasa opened it and revealed the money that was in it. “This if for you. Ten million rubles as I offered for returning Eren. Please take it with my gratitude.” 

“I shall accept your gratitude, but not your money,” Levi answered. 

Mikasa raised an eyebrow as she walked over to the short man. “Is there something else you wanted?"

“What I want is something you can’t give me,” He replied in a quiet tone. He bowed--although he was instructed not to--before he walked toward the door. 

“Wait!” Mikasa ordered. She approached him and began studying his face. “You weren't lying, were you? When you told me you worked in the palace? You were that servant boy that helped Eren and I escape,” Mikasa recalled, while Levi hung his head, not making eye contact. “You saved Eren and I, then you find him and bring him back to me, and after all of that you want nothing? Why did you change your mind?” 

Levi took a deep breath before he made eye contact with Mikasa. “It was a change of heart rather than mind.” With that, he bowed and left the room. Mikasa pondered the answer for a little bit before leaving the room, going after Levi. She didn't know what that meant, and she wanted an explanation.

While Levi was walking down a flight of stairs, he didn't notice Eren walking up those same stairs, on his way to show Mikasa his outfit. 

“Hello, Levi,” Eren greeted to the unexpected guest. 

Levi’s eyes searched for the person who called his name, and finding Eren standing next to him. Eren wore a dark navy imperial Russian uniform with red cuffs on the ends of the sleeves. A white and silver Litzen pattern covered the collar and the middle of the tunic. Placed on the shoulders were golden epaulettes with signature gold crowned ciphers. White braided aiguillettes hung from one of the epaulettes and hooked onto the Litzen pattern in the middle. And a black belt wrapped around the waist, making the tunic look shorter. Black slacks accompanied the uniform, and on top of Eren’s head was his fathers--now his--crown. 

The short man looked over Eren before replying. “Eren.”

“So, did you collect the reward money?” Eren questioned with a hint of anger in his voice.

“My business is done,” Was Levi’s small response. 

“Excuse me, young man,” An old servant addressed Levi. “You shall bow, and address the prince as ‘your majesty.’”

Eren shook his head at the servant. “No, that won’t -” 

Levi held up his hand, stopping Eren from continuing. “No, it’s alright, your majesty.” Levi insisted as he bowed. “I’m glad you finally found what you were looking for.”

“I’m glad you did too.” 

A silence fell over them while Levi stared at Eren. “Well, this is goodbye, your majesty.” Levi spoke with another bow. Levi waited for a response, but didn't receive one. With that, Levi looked over Eren one last time before leaving. 

Eren watched the black haired man walk out of the room. He started reaching out a shaky hand to stop Levi, but froze half way. Eren let his hand slowly fall to his side as sadness and regret showed on his face. 

“Goodbye,” he mumbled out loud.

Hiding behind a pillar near the stairs was Mikasa, who saw the two men talking. While she watched, Mikasa seen the way Levi looked at Eren, and the sullen look Eren wore as Levi left. Although their conversation didn't show it, Mikasa could see just how they both felt about each other. Her lips formed a smile while the light bulb in her head turned on.

~~~~

Somewhere else in the palace, Hanji was also getting ready for the ball. She stood in front of a mirror as she fixed her hair which was in a messy bun instead of her signature ponytail. Hanji wore a champagne colored beading floor length a-line square sleeveless chiffon dress with matching heels and pear shaped diamond earrings. 

Hanji was too busy humming a song while checking her hair to notice that Levi entered the room. He coughed into his fist, letting her know someone else was in the room. With a loud ‘Huh?’ Hanji turned around to face the person in her room. 

“I’m heading back to St. Petersburg now, so find me if you ever stop by,” Levi told her as he stepped further into the room. “Goodbye, for now.” 

Levi held out his hand to shake Hanji’s, but instead she grabbed his hand and pulled him into a bear hug, squeezing the life out of the short man. A couple of seconds went by before she let Levi go, and patted his shoulders as he recovered from the hug. 

“Oh, Levi. Why are you doing this? It’s a mistake.” 

“No, it’s not a mistake. I’m doing this because it’s the right thing to do; the only thing I’m actually doing right.” He finished with a light sigh.

Hanji shook her head at the response, not satisfied with the answer. Levi walked to the door before stopping.

“Hanji, you know I can’t stay. I don’t belong here,” Levi reminded her as he exited the room. 

~~~~

Night time came quickly, and soon the ball began. Music played as hundreds of people danced together in sync. Eren peaked out from behind the red curtain separating him from the ballroom and watched all the people celebrating his return. 

“He isn't there Eren,” Mikasa--who wore a sparked buff colored dress with off shoulder sleeves and her red scarf--pointed out while she stood behind Eren. 

“Of course he's not…” Eren stopped himself. “Wait, who are we talking about?”

Mikasa giggled at the question, “A very short man who returned my brother to me.”

Eren rolled his eyes. “No, he’s probably spending all of his reward money.”

“Look at all of these people,” Mikasa changed the subject as she pulled the curtain out of her way. “They all came to see you.” 

“Yeah,” Eren muttered. 

Mikasa closed the curtain and took a few steps back. “As you know, I was adopted into the family, so I’m not a true royal, but you, you were born into this life of crowns, jewels, and money. I’m wondering, is this what you really want?” 

“Well, of course it is!" Eren insisted. “I finally found what I was looking for. I found my past, my home, and you: my family.” 

“I know. I will always be here with you,” Mikasa reassured him as she hugged him. “I won’t lose you again.” As she pulled away, she laughed a little “Eren, he didn't want the money. He didn't take it.”

“Huh? Really?” Eren asked in a confused voice. 

Mikasa nodded and opened the curtain. “Eren, always know that we will always have each other, no matter what you choose.” Mikasa added before stepping outside the curtain. 

Eren paced back and forth for a couple of seconds before holding the curtain and pulling it back. He took a hesitant step forward, but shook his head and stepped back behind the curtain. Maybe he wasn't ready for this life after all, or he was just nervous. 

“Eren," A familiar distant voice called out, bringing Eren out of his thoughts. Eren spun around to find the source of the voice, but no one was there. 

“Eren,” The voice called out again. Eren followed the voice which led him outside the palace. As Eren stepped out the door, the door slammed shut behind him. Eren tried opening it, but somehow it was locked. The warm voice beckoned him further, and further outside. 

As Eren moved farther away from the palace, the voice became louder, and began using ‘my son’ instead of ‘Eren.’ 

Now Eren recognized the voice. The deep, warm, loving voice he missed belonged to his father. “Dad!” Eren yelled as he ran toward the voice. His fathers voice grew louder and Eren picked up speed, trying to reach his father. Eren approached a deserted bridge, and his father’s voice no longer called out for him. 

“Dad?” Eren panted as he spun around, looking for his father. 

“Hello, Eren,” A creepy voice spoke up from behind him.

~~~~

The train whistled at the station while Levi waited in line for a ticket. He dug around his pockets for his money when he came across the rose Eren gave him. Levi held up the rose and smiled as he remembered the bright eyed boy. A feeling of regret washed over him as he thought about hurting Eren, and not telling the young man how he truly felt. 

“Sir, you're up next.” The woman behind him said as she pointed to the ticket box. 

“No, you go ahead, I have somewhere else to be,” Levi informed the stranger as he grabbed his luggage and left the train station. 

~~~~

Eren jumped back, and looked at the bearded man. “What…? You’re not…” Eren stammered. 

“Once again, I wasn't invited to your ball. That hurts,” The man joked in a bitter tone. 

“Who are you?” Eren demanded 

The bearded man chuckled “Oh, you don’t remember me? Maybe this will jog your memory.” He said while moving his hand around his relique, making a green mist cloud around Eren. 

“Wha….” Eren didn't have time to finish before a wave of pain went through his head as the memory of the Russian revolution played in his head. Eren fell to his knees and held his head while the memory of that horrible day came to life. 

“The curse,” Eren mumbled. His hands trembled as he removed them from his head when the migraine and memory finally stopped. A tear fell from his eye as he looked at the evil man in front of him. 

“Kaney,” He spat out. 

“Oh, Kaney! Ahah!” Kaney mocked the boy. “Your family destroyed me! Ruined all of my plans! But now, I’ll finally get my revenge,” Kaney summoned bats from his relique, and pointed at Eren. The bats flew to Eren, and started ripping apart pieces of his clothes. 

“If you think these bats are scaring me, then you're dead wrong!” Eren hollered as his crown was thrown off by one of the bats. 

“You got the dead part right, but the rest you got wrong,” Kaney shot back. “There’s more!” 

Kaney waved his relique and part of the bridge where Eren was standing started to break off. 

“No one can save you now, your majesty!” Kaney yelled in a crazy tone. 

“I don’t think so,” Levi snarled as he sprinted to Kaney, delivering a hard punch on Kaney’s cheek. Eren screamed as the bridge fell out from under him. Levi heard the scream, and darted to Eren, grabbing his hand just in time. 

“Levi! What are you doing here?” Eren tried asking, but it came out more like a scream. 

“Now’s not the time for explaining things,” Levi told him as he tried pulling the boy up. 

Kaney laughed while he stood up. “Oh, how cute! Too bad you won’t be together for long!” He pointed his relique at Levi, shooting a green mist at the short man. The mist lifted Levi away from Eren, and into the sky onto a horse statue that was nearby. With another motion of his relique, Kaney brought the statue to life. 

“What the hell?!” Levi shouted as the horse bucked and kicked. The horse flew down to the ground and bucked Levi off of it. Levi winced in pain as he hit the ground.

“No! Stop!” Eren pleaded as he witnessed Levi’s fall. The horse brought up a hoof above Levi, and Levi gasped as he darted out of the way. The hoof came crashing down on the spot Levi was just in. The horse lifted his other hoof, preparing to do the same thing. 

Eren started losing his grip on the edge of the bridge. 

“Levi!” Eren yelled for help.

“Hold on!” Levi called back while he tried hitting the statue with a pipe he found nearby. Kaney made his way to Eren, and grabbed the boy by his hair, pulling his head up to look him in the eye. 

“Goodbye, your majesty!” Kaney shouted as he let go of Eren’s hair. One of Eren’s hands lost it’s grip, and left Eren dangling with one arm on the cliff. 

“Finally, the Jaeger curse will be fulfilled!” Kaney cheered. 

“Eren!” Levi screamed as he saw Kaney point his relique at Eren. Levi threw the pipe in his hands at Kaney, hitting him right in the back. A gasp came from the evil man, and he turned around to face Levi. He shot a blast of green mist at Levi, but Levi jumped out of the way. 

Eren saw a pipe sticking out of the bridge, and swung his free hand to grab it. Just as he grabbed the pipe, the piece of the bridge he held fell off into the river below them. 

A loud splash caught the attention of both Kaney and Levi. Kaney ran over to the edge of the bridge, and started laughing crazily. “Yes!” He sang. 

Levi’s eyes widened before he sprinted to the edge of the bridge. “No, Eren!” He cried out as he tried to jump in after Eren. Kaney swung his relique, making the statue catch Levi and bring him back onto the bridge. “No! Let me down!” 

“Long live the Jaeger family! Hahah!” Kaney celebrated the loss. 

“You’re right.” Eren huffed as he stood up on the bridge. Kaney did a double take on the Jaeger boy standing in front of him. 

“Hah?” Kaney sounded confused. 

“You took the words right out of my mouth!” Eren growled and charged forward, tackling Kaney to the ground. Eren tried grabbing the relique, but Kaney pushed Eren off of him. Kaney stood up and held his relique up. Before he could do anything, Levi took the relique from his hands and threw it in Eren’s direction. 

“No!” Kaney yelped and pushed Levi out of his way. The relique rolled to Eren, who stopped it with his foot. Eren put some pressure on the relique, making the relique turn from green to red. A wave of pain shot through Kaney’s body, and the horse attacking Levi broke into pieces. One of the pieces hit Levi’s head, knocking the man out. 

Eren saw this, and turned attention to Kaney. “This one’s for Levi!” Eren yelled as he applied more pressure to the relique. Kaney shrieked as his body felt like it was being crushed. “This one is for my parents,” Eren roared with anger as more pressure was put on the relique. “And this last one goes to you, Kaney. Goodbye and good riddance,” Eren crushed the relique with his foot, making a small crackling sound. 

An inhuman howl made it’s way out of Kaney’s mouth as his body began to shake violently. Eren ran over to Levi who was still unconscious. Eren started petting Levi’s hair while watching what was happening to Kaney. A green blast came from the sky, and hit Kaney, making his skin melt off of him, leaving his bones behind. His bones rattled before they disintegrated into sand, and were blown away with the wind. 

Eren let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Eren turned to Levi, and shook him a little, trying to wake him up. 

“Levi. Levi, please wake up.” Eren begged, but didn't receive a response. Eren sat next to Levi, and rested his head on one of his knees as tears blurred his vision. Eren wept silently to himself when Levi opened his eyes. The black haired man shook his head and a few grunts came out his mouth as he sat up. 

“Levi!” Eren gasped as he turned around, accidentally hitting Levi.

“Ow!” Levi hissed as he held his face. Eren tackled the man in a hug, making Levi chant a mix of ‘Ows’ and ‘get off of me.’ 

“I’m sorry!” Eren apologized while he gave Levi some room. 

“It’s alright. I’m fine,” Levi waved it off as he rubbed his stomach. 

Eren leaned in closer to the injured man. “Levi, I thought you were leaving. I thought you were going back to St. Petersburg.” 

Levi looked at everything except Eren. “I was leaving.” 

“But, you didn't take the money…?” Eren questioned. 

“I know. I couldn't,” Levi replied.

Eren tilted his head to the side “Why?” He asked in a gentle tone. 

Levi could feel Eren looking at him, and avoided eye contact with the boy. “Because… Because I-” he was startled when Eren cupped his cheeks, making small grey eyes meet bright turquoise ones. 

“Levi,” Eren whispered as he leaned in closer, but was stopped by Levi. Levi looked over at the crown that was laying a few feet away from them. He inched his way over to the crown, and handed it to Eren.

“They’re probably waiting for you.” 

Eren looked at the crown, and placed it next to him. “If they were able to wait 10 years, I don’t think a few minutes will hurt them.” 

“But Ere-mmph!” Levi tried speaking, but Eren quickly leaned forward, pressing his lips onto Levi’s. Eren placed his hand on the back of Levi’s neck, keeping Levi in his place. Levi wrapped his arms around Eren’s neck, bringing the young man closer to him. The kisses were slow but passionate as the two finally admitted their feelings. 

~~~~

“Eren?” Mikasa called out as she entered the room. Sitting on his bed was his crown, and a note. Mikasa walked over to the bed and began reading the note:

“Dear Mikasa,

I’m sorry I left without giving you a proper explanation. Levi and I were able to get last minute tickets for a boat. We shall return to Paris soon. Until then, see you soon!

From, Eren.”

A warm smile appeared on Mikasa’s face as Armin peaked over her shoulder at the note. She handed him the note, and he read it quickly, sharing the same grin she had. 

“What a happy ending, don’t you think?” Armin asked Mikasa. 

Mikasa shook her head. “No, It's more like a happy beginning.” she smiled as Armin agreed with her. 

On a boat departing from the dock was Eren and Levi, who were standing on the deck. Eren held his hand out playfully, asking for a dance. Levi shook his head at the young man, but took his hand anyway. The two danced happily around the deck before Eren picked Levi up bridal style and swung him around.

“You bastard. You better put me down right now,” Levi demanded in a playful tone as he held onto Eren.

“What are you going to do if I don’t?” Eren asked with a laugh. 

Levi rubbed his chin as he came up with an answer. “I will never kiss you.”

“Oh Levi, don’t hurt yourself like that. I know you can’t resist these lips,” Eren puckered his lips out like a duck. Levi laughed as he was set down. 

“No, I can resist those lips.” Levi pointed at the duck lips still on display. Eren laughed and a wide grin stayed on his face as he stared at Levi. “But those lips, I can’t resist.” Levi added as he pulled Eren down into a long, sweet kiss. When they pulled away from each other, Eren lifted Levi up again. 

“What the hell? Again? Put me down!” 

“No! It’s easier to kiss you this way!” Eren told Levi as he places small kisses on his nose, cheeks, chin, and forehead.

Eren stopped his teasing and admired Levi before placing a quick kiss on his lips, “I love you, Levi.” 

“I love you too, Eren,” Levi replied as he was set down once again. They wrapped their arms around each other and pressed their foreheads together as they slowly swayed back and forth on the deck. The horn on the boat blew its going away signal a few times as the boat picked up speed and vanished into the sunset.


End file.
